This My Story:Don't Forget
by ynabeesa
Summary: Sarah Kadesa went away from LA in pursuit of an undergrad degree at a Kenyan University. she briefly left the music scene, and had to separate her academic life from her celebrity life. in the process, she loses Shane. when she comes back, will it be too late for her to say she loves him? will Shane want her back? and will her career take off. . . again? Shayrah/Sharah, Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**SARAH IS BACK?**

_**Welcome back Sarah! We are grateful for your return. We are aware that you left to study, but while you were away, a lot happened. First, Joe has been dating every model he can get, Nick is engaged to your friend Caitlyn who is now a successful song writer/singer/pianist/music producer. Kevin is now a judge on Simon Cowell's X-Factor and Frankie is now a member of the band.**_

_**We are totally in love with your single, ''Don't Forget" which has been getting great reviews since its release. We are aware that you needed a break from the public glare, but we wonder to ourselves, if you were heartbroken, or if you broke someone's heart.**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are reading this story for the first time, i'd like to thank you for checking it out but i am going to direct you to the prequel, **This My Story:Baby, I'm a Firework **which is the first installment of this story.**

**i would also like to thank you all for the reviews you left me in my previous stories, all of them. **

**to clear up any doubts, i am a Kenyan, living in Kenya. i am new at Fanfiction and i love to write. you can check out my other stories too.**

**i dedicate this story to** Going Places. **she has been amazing! from the very start which was like a month ago. i love you girl, and not only because of the reviews. also, go read her story, Bitter Sweet Melancholy which is a Naitlyn and anytime i read it, i wish that i'd get a guy like Nate, and its not just because of how he kisses, LOL! my sister loves Nick Jonas, so i can't have him, though he just gets hotter every year. but i have always liked Joe more. though he is over subscribed, so, yeah.  
**

**anyways, read on.**

**welcome to the first chapter of my new story. cheers**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Please fasten your seatbelts," one of the air hostesses' said through the PA as the plane prepared for descent.

My phone was playing Big Time Rush's 'Boyfriend' and was in airplane mode, because during the flight we were not allowed to have the phones reception on.

I smiled, watching the lady next to me with her little daughter who was probably eight years old with pigtails preparing to walk on American soil. It was their first time here and I had spent some time talking to them in my Kenyan accent, telling them the best parts of L.A to visit.

"You sound like you lived in L.A," the lady had told me as we chatted. I had lived there, four or so years ago. Or lets say, two years ago. Back in the day, I was an amazing starlet, and America loved me.

So, why did I leave?

~flashback~

"**Is it about Camilla?"**

**He shook his head. "Us."**

"**Us?"**

"**Okay, me."**

**I nodded, because I could tell that he wanted to talk.**

"**I like you. A lot."**

"**Well, me too."**

"**And I don't wanna be just friends with you." **

"**We aren't just friends. We are best friends."**

"**I want to be able to call you my girlfriend."**

**I felt my heart stop. My throat went dry. I felt my palms go clammy, and for once in my life, I was sure that I was doing the wrong thing freaking out. **

"**I have been trying not to rush you, and I understand if you don't feel the same, but please don't lock me out for this."**

**Talk, please! And say something nice. **

**I couldn't, so I just stared at him, and into his eyes. I could see his emotions in his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. In those eyes, I saw love, fear, adoration, hope and tenderness. No man had ever looked at me like that except my dad and brother when I rocked the home stage during our Talent Nights. I knew it was for real. And for some reason, I knew I looked at him that way.**

"**Shane," I whispered, as he took his face in his palms, wiping the tears that were pouring out in torrents.**

"**Shh," he said, not taking his eyes off mine. "I want you to know that I don't want to lose you. And I don't want to rush you to do something you aren't prepared to do. I love you so much, but I don't want to hurt you. I know you are afraid to let anyone in, and I understand if you don't feel like trying us now."**

**I felt a little better, knowing that I was lucky to have a guy like him in my life. Even just as a friend. Would he wait for me? **

"**I will wait as long as I can, until the day you let me kiss you and tell the world that I love you, and that you are the only one I want to love. I will wait because I know that you love me too."**

"**You know that?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Thank you. For loving me. I hope we won't go to awkward after that. You are my favourite pillow."**

~end of flashback~

"Hey, it was great to share this ride with you Sarah,"

"The pleasure is mine." I looked at the little girl, and pulled out a copy of one of albums, and signed it then gave it to the lady and another to the little girl whose name was Emma.

The lady took a double take after looking at my songs.

"You wouldn't happen to be. . ."

I smiled.

"Sarah Kadesa! Oh my God! No wonder you knew L.A so well! You won't believe how big your fanbase is at Europe!"

"Well, I do know you are a fan."

After landing, we started to exit the plane, and I hadn't walked three steps before I looked up to see a wall of paparazzi and flashes of more than ten cameras.

Oh no, back to the fame part of my life.

Welcome back to L.A, and in case you are wondering, my name is Sarah. Sarah Kadesa. Former Starlet and the girl America loved, who ditched the fame for her books. Hmm, that sounds familiar.

Because it's me, dummy!


	3. Chapter 3

**this is the second chapter of this story. it is too early to leave a 'please leave a review' but i will make that request at the bottom of the page.**

**i opened school recently, and its hard to update as often as possible. so i think weekends is safer. though i get so busy sometimes. oh well, i hate school sometimes, and that is not a lie!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I know, you probably wonder why I was back, right? It has been four long years, and I missed my baby boy, Shane Grey from Connect 3. For a while now, they hadn't released new music, because Shane had gone off pursuing a role in The Next, Jason was on X-Factor and Nate had gone to Broadway.

Wow, that sounds like the life to live, right?

Wrong.

I lost Shane because I left, and ever since he has become one of the world's best known bad boys. He has been with women and cars. Okay, let me say it nicely. He has had numerous women and bought many cars that would put any billionaire to shame.

But that is probably coz he is not a billionaire, but a zillionaire.

Does that word even exist?

I came here straight from the airport, to see the guy I loved deeply. I was prepared for anything I might see. Shane wasn't exactly the kind of guy who practiced subtlety anymore. He was loud, a jerk, and a womanizer.

I must have broken him. It is my entire fault he turned out this way. This is the time you start to try learning how to save a life.

As I stood at the door, I wondered if I was too late. I had been gone for too long, and as thus, I was to blame for this. My dad's illness had been cured, but after hearing that Shane had been spotted with some blonde woman who he later confirmed as his girlfriend, I had left the country and gone on a six month holiday. I spent two of them with my brother, the other two with my sister and the last two with Caity, in Britain. Within that period, Shane had dated three different women, whom he had broken up with. I felt my heart break but I knew that true love waits.

Caitlyn had helped me meet a number of amazing people. She had gone to Britain to sign on some new talent and had met One Direction. They were fabulous, and I had loved their music. We had managed to get them a year's contract, and they had come to the States for a number of times.

When I was finally ready, I took the first flight out to New York and a connecting flight to L.A. and had come straight here. Now, here I was, standing at the doorstep, expecting and awaiting any fate to befall me.

The door opened and a girl left the house, dressed in slightly crumpled clothes. As I looked up at the figure standing at the door, I felt so guilty.

"Can we talk?" I asked, already pushing past him.

"Four years and all you can say is sorry?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that you are just a painful reminder of the man I was."

"I am not judging you Shane," I said, trying not to get upset at him drinking like a fish. It was true, I had made him this mess, and it was my job to clean it up.

"Just . . . get . . . out. Get out."

"Shane . . ."

"I said," he got up from the chair and put down the whisky he was holding on the table, "GET OUT!"

"I care for you . . . I am here for you Shane."

He looked at me as if I was mad. "It is too late for that!"

"I will never give up. I can't give up."

"You already did, when you walked away and left me in L.A."

I sat down opposite him. He was too stunned to notice. I felt my heart break as I watched him start to sniffle quietly. He was broken, and so was I, only that I hadn't hidden mine, but he had. Whenever he stood before his fans, he was the hottest guy in the planet, with loads of money, who could have any woman he wanted. Well, almost any woman he wanted.

I looked at his hand, and noticed that the purity ring was gone. Nate still wore his, but on a chain round his neck. Jason had worn his to the altar, and probably to his honeymoon suite. My eyes were focused on him, but the tears were welling up.

Four years were pretty long, I know. I had gone back to Kenya for many reasons, the strongest reason being in pursuit of a degree in Environmental Health. I had qualified, and being what I had wanted to do in like forever, I kind of abandoned my music for 8 months every year. I would come back after the academic year ended and would record the songs I had already written. Caity had opted to stay back and had gone to university to study music and production.

After two years, the university shortened the holidays, and I decided to stop coming to L.A. the work load increased immensely. Shane and I just stopped talking as much as we used to. The friendship would have to survive or die because of this distance. Eventually, the loneliness got to him, and Caity told me he got a girlfriend. I felt bad but I knew I was to blame. It was me who had made this happen.

Sometimes, I wondered if I had made the right choice leaving, but my parents were supportive, so was my sister and brother. They had valued my decision to pursue a university education and kept me going through my moments of doubt.

"Sarah, you forgot about me."

"You stopped talking to me. You moved on. I started to feel like I was dead to you."

"Sarah . . ."

"I get it Shane, I messed up. I don't know what happened when I was away, but I am going to try be here for you."

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Please Shane, don't push me away . . ."

He was not listening. That was the most painful thing he had done. I felt my heart break, and decided that I was going to try again, just not now. I had to gather my wits.

I heard my phone ringing, so I picked it up, looked at the caller ID that said, **Harreehh**** 3** but I felt like I had lost my voice. I couldn't pick it now; I was not ready to deal with him right now. He would have to wait.

If I didn't sort out Shane, then any chances of us getting together are done for, and I love him more than anything in the world. If only I could turn back time . . .

* * *

Denise Grey had told me that she was open to talk to me about boys stuff. That was six years ago, at New York. I had just finished a tour with the Jo Bros, and Shane and I were still friends.

In the wake of that offer, here I was in her living room, sobbing my eyes out, telling her about Shane. She was so nice, rubbing my back, trying to make me feel better.

"He doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't love me anymore. And I am to blame. It's my entire fault, I shouldn't have left."

"Shh, shh. It's okay. He loves you, he is just broken. He needs all the love he can get."

Sitting here with Denise was making me feel better. Eventually, the sniffing died down. She wiped my tears away and invited me to the kitchen to help her bake. I was very happy to do so. I found myself enjoying the whole process.

As we were decorating the cookies, I heard the door open, and someone say, "Hey mum, I am back. What's that smelling so. . ."

The person stopped, looking at Denise, then at me. I looked up from the cookies to see a younger version of Jason staring at me in shock.

"Jason?" I asked, dropping everything and walking up to him. It was not him. He looked like him, but it was not him. He kind of had the staring manners that Nate had. It hit me, then. I really had been gone for too long.

"Frankie?"

He stared at me, then at his mother. Did he remember who I was? Or had I faded away like an old memory?

"Remember me? Sarah?"

"I remember you, alright. You broke Shane's heart, did you know that?" he asked so quietly, it could have easily been ignored. But I heard, and it broke my heart, and I was doing everything to control my tears. It took everything to not break down and cry. He was disappointed in me, and he wouldn't hug me. I had missed him so much; it was killing me not to take him in my arms as I had done when he was younger.

"I am sorry . . . I really am."

"You know what? Save it. I can't stay here tonight."

"Frank!" Denise said in shock, looking at her son who just shrugged.

"Mum, I will be at Nate's," he spun on his feet and walked out of the house. I stood there crying, and sort of just crumpled to my feet, feeling like this was the worst day of my life. I had just lost the Grey Clan's love, and I was now an outcast.

"Sarah, I am so sorry . . ."

"No one loves me anymore, because I messed up, big time."

"Shh, baby, don't cry," Denise said, rocking me like a little baby. "Everything will work out. You just need to give it time."

I wondered if that was all it took, time. Everyone says it heals every wound. Would it work in my favor? And was that all it took?

* * *

**okay, i think it is safe to ask you to leave a review, right? tomorrow is sunday, so i might update then, if mot later today. its 6.32pm right now. :-). love you! oh, by the way, last night, i got SautiSol to follow me. they are a kenyan boyband, and i am in love with them . . . and Jonas Brothers, and One Direction. i love boybands!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey peoples! i am so sorry for going quiet, but school is driving me nuts. something called moments in physics, but what we are doing is called Building Science and Technology. so, as promised, here is the new chapter. enjoy!  
**

**i still have irrelevant triangles to draw, and beams. ugh, and i still float mentally. i would rather spend time writing stories sometimes, but i have to pass my exams if i wanna be rich! haha!**

**psst, i have a laptop on my lap. haha, who else finds that funny? me? you? no? okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was in Shane's bed. I was lying on my side, my hair fanned out behind me. I had spent most of the night in tears, sniffing his stuff, and crying about how much of a stranger I had become to him.

Denise had let me sit there after I refused to eat supper. I was too broken to go home alone. Caitlyn had called me, but I was too emotional to pick my phone up. Maybe she was calling to confront me too.

So, for two days, I had been in that bed, too shaken and shocked to get out. I only went to the toilet when I felt the urge to use it. Otherwise, I was in bed, crying, and drifting in and out of sleep like a comatose patient. Caity had tried to get me out, but I had been too adamant to do so. She left, disappointed.

The days came, and went, and Denise had tried every single thing possible to get me out of bed. It had yielded no success. I wanted nothing more than to be left alone, yet I didn't want to be alone.

Frankie came back on Sunday, and in his anger, stormed into his brother's room. He yelled at me, and dragged the covers off me, but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I was just crying, crying because he was yelling at me, and he wasn't helping me get Shane back. His yelling was irritating me, so I tried to escape it. I put a pillow over my head, but it wasn't working. He yanked it off, and I tried to stare him down with my red eyes but it wasn't working, so I got off bed and walked weakly to the bathroom, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red, like a drunk's in the morning. My head was pounding, and my ears were buzzing. I tried to grab at the sink so I could be steadier, but my knees were giving in, and I accidentally knocked over something as I was trying to clutch at whatever I could to stop from falling. As the glass crashed, I saw my world rapidly spinning out of control, and I started to fall, just like the glass. I was gonna break, just like that glass.

I felt someone catch me but I was too dizzy to register who it was, or to remember that I was in a petticoat and a camisole only. I heard a flurry of activity as the person who caught me yelled at Denise to come. I felt myself slipping away into darkness before I stopped everything around me.

* * *

Blip! Blip!

Ugh! That irritating noise.

Blip! Blip!

Okay, that was the most annoying alarm clock ever. I hate that I bought it. So, I try stretching out my arm, and grasp something. Someone's hand.

"Sarah?"

Someone just said my name. I know that voice. It sounds familiar. So, I try to open my eyes. "Everything is fuzzy. I should have worn my glasses to bed."

I had said that last part out loud, and I hadn't realized it till I heard someone chuckle. It was. . .

"Frankie?"

"Hey Sarah. Welcome back."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Apparently you blacked out. We rushed you here, to the hospital."

I had already gotten tired of trying to open my eyes. It wasn't helping that the room was too dark. So that blipping noise wasn't my alarm clock but some hospital equipment. Well, I would never have bought such a clock. That would be like the lamest thing ever.

"Tell me the truth Sarah. When was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?"

"The day you walked out of the house because you were angry at me."

"I am sorry. I didn't know that Shane and you had seen each other already. I found out later on, that's why I came back. But you were too depressed to get out of bed."

"I thought I had lost you too. It was killing me inside," I whispered quietly. I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks, unchecked. "You were like the most important Grey, because you were so sweet and nice and I felt so happy having to know you. I love you Frankie and you are like my own small brother."

I felt Frankie take my face in his hands, and his thumbs wiped away my tears, just like Shane used to do. I opened my eyes, and I looked at him in the darkness. I could see his eyes glittering with unshed tears, and I knew that Frankie was probably feeling what I had felt just moments ago.

"I thought I had lost you forever."

"I am sorry I left," Frankie said, taking my hand and kissing it, before grasping it.

"Sarah, its okay, don't apologize for that. I am just glad to have you back with us."

We hugged, though it was a little awkward, and I smiled to myself. At least Frankie was back with me.

"So, how long have I been out?"

"Like a day or two."

"You need to sleep," I said, smiling at him a little sleepily.

"I need to get a doctor to check on you," he said, pressing the red button beside the bed. In less than a minute, a nurse came, who left to get the doctor. When he got to my bed, Frankie left to go wake everyone outside at the waiting room. After the doctor checked my vitals, he went out to inform the Grey Clan.

Soon, Denise and Jason Snr came in, and I could see that they were happy I was awake. Jason and the others soon joined us, and I smiled when he hugged me. I have always loved his hugs. Danielle, Jason's wife, was introduced to me and I could already tell we would be great friends. Caity was trying hard not to cry, and as she hugged me, some of them spilt onto my face. GREAT!

Nate was glad I was awake. He smiled like Frankie did, and I found myself noticing more things than I had about how similar they were. One person was distinctly missing from this. I sighed.

Shane.

* * *

In the morning, I found myself lying next to a small dried puddle of blood. I stared at it in shock. How did that get there?

"You are awake."

I looked up to see Shane looking at me. He was looking a little tired, and I could tell he had been there for the rest of the night after everyone else had left.

"You are a really restless sleeper. You took off your drip thrice, and that's the reason for the blood on the pillow."

I was too speechless. I think for the first time in my life, I was unable to say a thing. This had never happened.

"I am sorry about last time. We met badly."

Clearly, we did. You kicked me out.

"I am damaged goods. I am a mess. No one could ever want me after all that I have done."

Fool! Can't you see I am in love with you? You are damaged, I am heartbroken. What better combination?

"Seeing you the other day, made me realize that I was a mess. And I knew that I hurt you because I woke up and saw you were not there. I am so sorry Sarah. You don't deserve me. I am the wrong man for you."

Everything he was saying was touching me. He was sorry, but he hadn't realized that he was not hurting me, but himself.

"STOP IT SHANE! STOP IT!" I said, finding myself starting to cry.

"Sarah, you should just leave me alone. Just let me be."

"Shane. . ."

He walked out just as I felt my heart ache. The doctor walked in and started to check my vitals, but I wasn't listening when he told me to calm down. I felt like Shane had just stuck a knife in my chest. He was gone. Just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**i forgot to edit, so i am re-posting the chapter. been having crazy schedules and stuff has just been boomeranging! awful, huh?**

**hope you guys are doing fine. here's my next chapter, anyways.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leaving the hospital, I was glad to have my time for myself. I moved back to Caity's mum's place, and got down to business as soon as I arrived.

The Label had renewed my contract a month ago, and I was soon busy doing what I loved-singing. But this time, I felt a little empty inside. Shane had not stopped drinking, and he was slacking at his work. His parents were heartbroken; especially Denise was hurting, even worse than I was.

Today, I was recording a song, which I had written after leaving the hospital, it's name was 'It's Not Too Late' and I was going to visit Shane and try to convince him to see a professional and go to rehab. I was praying to God that he'd listen. In fact, I had been praying since the day I thought up that idea.

"We are ready for you Sarah," Caity called to me, waking me up from my reverie.

"Okay, coming."

* * *

"Shane, I know you don't want to listen, but you have to go to rehab. You are gonna get liver complications, and you will die."

"It's too late to care,"

"It's never too late."

At that, I started to play the piano. He looked up at me. "Stop it."

"No Shane, you have to listen."

He stood up to leave but I pushed him back onto the seat. "Just five minutes. That's all I ask."

He was not happy, but I knew that he was going to appreciate the effort later.

So I resumed playing the piano, and when I got to the start, I looked at him.

**Ohh**

**Here I am**

**Feels like the walls are closing in**

**Once again it's time to face it and be strong**

**I wanna do the right thing now**

**I know it's up to me some how**

**I've lost my way**

**If I could take it all back I would now**

**I never meant to let you all down**

**And now I've got to try to turn it all around**

**And figure out how to fix this**

**I know there's a way, so I promise**

**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**

**Maybe it's not too late**

**Maybe it's not too late oh**

**So I'll take a stand,**

**Even though it's complicated**

**If I can I wanna change the way I've made it**

**I've gotta do the right thing now**

**I know it's up to me some how**

**I'll find my way**

**If I could take it all back I would now**

**I never meant to let you all down**

**And now I've got to try to turn it all around**

**And figure out how to fix this**

**I know there's a way, so I promise**

**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**

**Maybe it's not too late**

**I'm gonna find the strength **

**To be the one that holds it all together**

**Show you that I'm sorry**

**But I know that we can make it better**

**If I could take it all back I would now**

**I never meant to let you all down**

**And now I've got to try to turn it all around**

**And figure out how to fix this**

**I know there's a way, so I promise**

**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**

**Maybe it's not too late **

**If I could take it all back I would now**

**I never meant to let you all down**

**And now I've got to try to turn it all around**

**And figure out how to fix this**

**I know there's a way, so I promise**

**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**

**Maybe it's not too late **

**Maybe it's not too late, oh yeah**

When I finished, I saw Shane look at me, with tears in his eyes. He nodded, and I saw, for the first time in days, a smile forming on his face. I went to him, and sat next to him. Taking his hand in mine, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I only want the best for you. I don't care if you hate me now, you will thank me later."

Shane shook his head, and smiled even more. "I could never not love you."

As I smiled, I felt happier than I had in days. I knew that if Shane actually went to rehab, I would have him back. He was too precious to lose.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, turning to him.

"How the hell did you learn to play piano so well?"

* * *

Denise was so glad I had managed to help Shane get back on track. It was going to be hard, and the rehabilitation centre was going to be strict, but I knew he would pull through. He was a tough cookie. What do you know? He is a Jonas after all.

It was funny how hard it had been to get to him, but I suspected that after he saw me lying in my hospital bed, next to a small pool of my own blood, he had briefly let down his walls. Everyone had been trying, but no one had been able to get through to him. For some reason, he had trusted me enough to let me back in.

"Shane loves you," Denise told me when they came back from checking him into the centre. "All the way there, he was listening to your music, and for once in my life, I was so sure that Shane was going to be okay. He has been fooling us all, but you saw right through it. What did you do till he agreed to go to rehab?"

"I sang him a song."

"Which one?" Everyone asked me, and I was a little shy all of a sudden.

"It's called 'it's not too late'."

"Let's hear you play it," Jason said, and everyone nodded their heads.

In the studio, it had been different. With Shane it had been different too. It wasn't the words, but the fact that I needed to play the piano. Caity knew that I was hesitant, and offered to play it, so I sat down next to her.

As she played, I sang along. No one had heard me sing live in four years, except Caity, that's because I had been to the studio with her.

When I was done, everyone was blown away, completely. I laughed as I watched everyone look shocked and I knew that this was probably how Shane felt.

"I am sorry I messed up. I want to make it up to you guys. I wanna make amends, because I upset the balance."

"It's okay, we forgave you ages ago," Jason said, slipping his arm round Danielle. I smiled.

"Group hug?" I asked, looking at him, and he laughed, so did everyone else. As I felt everyone pressing in from all directions, I smiled, feeling safe.

I had finally made things better, and I was thankful to God for this other chance to prove myself to my other family. And I was not leaving, not any time soon. This here is what memories are made of.

"America LOVES you Sarah! And we love you MOOOOORE!" Jason yelled as he held onto me, and everyone laughed. Hmm, he reminded me so much of a certain lad beck in Britain. Caity and I exchanged a smile and shared a look before shaking our heads and continuing the hug.

* * *

**so, what do you think? leave a review. it shows you love me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hmm, so Shane Gray goes to rehab, right? what else is new? find out . . .**

**i am so tired. . . re-editing after posting is not FUN. at all. there is no fun in school. **

**anyways, read on, my trusted steeds! :-p kidding! you okay? yes? okay, here goes nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I smiled at Ryan Seacrest, and he smiled back. The interview had been great, and I loved every moment of being back in L.A. especially now that I was working on my album. It was going to have fifteen songs, and the last four were bonus songs, each for every year I had been away.

The fans who had called in had been awesome. Of course not all of them were that positive, but I took the criticism with positivity. Caitlyn had been beside me, again, as always. She had never left, and for that I was grateful.

* * *

As I headed back home, I knew I had to write a song about her. She was the greatest gift I had got from God. As I wrote the song, the words just poured out. It was like I was the rain, and the book was the desert.

"Hey, you are back home early," she said, letting herself into the house through the door. I was at the counter, having a sandwich.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it isn't. It's just that I got premiere tickets to a movie. Wanna come? Nate said it'd be great to get you out of the house, not just for the publicity but also for the change. You have been too busy."

"I am fine."

"Shane used to say the same thing. Come on, let's go out. Get dressed. It's not negotiable."

An hour later, I was ready, dressed up in a black dress. She was smiling up at me as I came down. We took a limo to the venue.

We paused at the red carpet for the press and after all the photos, we made it in. I was all giddy to start watching. The movie was awesome, and it was a romantic comedy. Caity was in stitches beside me, and I was laughing so hard, I was crying. It had been a while since I had laughed that hard.

As we left the venue, I turned to Caity, who had been recalling some of the funny scenes in the movie.

"Thank you Caity."

"For what? The movie?"

"For being a gift of a friend."

Caity smiled at me, and I could tell that she hadn't really understood what I had just said. However, she hugged me, and said I was welcome.

I had just hang out with my best friend in what seemed like ages, and we were back to normal. I smiled. I had missed her so much. I was not going to mess it up. Never again.

* * *

**aww, so, it was girl time for Sarah and Caity. who else had missed that? put your hands up, please. yes, so had i. i wanted to write the words of Demi's song but i changed my mind, i must have been too tired. oh, by the way, i own no Camp Roock character, i only own Sarah and Kadesa.**

**oh, and please read Going Places' stories. i especially recommend **Bitter Sweet Melancholy.**Thanks. please leave a review. you know you wanna, hmm?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarah and Shane. . . will they work out if they happen? you should be asking yourself that question by now. oh, and some experiences Sarah undergoes, are part of what i have undergone. :-( that is why i am not rushing her. if you are curious, hit my PM with questions, or just leave a review. i will get back to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**SHANE GRAY IN REHAB**

_**Yes, you heard it from us. Shane Gray has finally lost it.**_

_**Earlier last month, on an unspecified date, Shane checked into Palm Springs Rehabilitation Centre seeking treatment for alcoholism. Shane has been in need of help since he split from former girlfriend Ashley Greene who he had been dating since he split with Chloe King (inset)**_

_**Shane's alcoholism is a new fact to dwell on, considering the fact that we were not even aware of it. He is responding well to the treatment and his parents have been supporting him, so has the entire Jonas Clan and the fans who have been posting "get well" messages on social networks. On Thursday, **#GetwellShane** was trending at number 1, till Friday afternoon when it was pushed to number 5.**_

_**As of now, Frankie is the lead singer of the band and so far, he has been doing a great job. We are proud of the Greys for keeping it together and we pray that they manage to get Shane back to how he used to be.**_

* * *

**SARAH SPOTTED ENTERING PALM SPRINGS TREATMENT FACILITY**

_**Last Friday, Sarah was spotted entering the rehab facility that Shane is at right now. She entered and spent close to half a day there.**_

_**From the start, we have known that Sarah and Shane have a very interesting friendship, which we have tried to analyze and we have finally come up with this solution: they are too busy with each other's lives to realize that they are in love. **_

_**Anyways, we all know that these two are besties, and we have seen how selfless they have been with each other. We are glad that Sarah was able to make time for Shane though she has been working really hard to complete her album.**_

_**Shane, please get well soon. We all miss you.**_

* * *

"Hey Shane, you are looking great, already."

I was visiting Shane, again. The fourth time in a month, and I couldn't help it. I knew I missed his company, and he missed mine. However, rehab was making him look good. His hair was all curly, and he was looking all bright and healthy. He had even gotten more muscular.

"Thanks," he said, hugging me. It was a little lingering, and I knew that the both of us didn't want to let go.

"I missed you,"

"I'm here."

We sat down and caught up, without getting bothered for autographs or pictures. It reminded me of those days when we were on tour and we used to hang out alone. It used to be fun.

"I miss hearing your heart beat," he said suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"Huh?''

"It was the first thing I liked about you."

"Are you like one of those people with super hearing abilities?"

He laughed so did I.

"Remember the first day we met?"

"Yes. Kind of, what has it got to do with my heartbeat?"

"Remember when I hugged you?"

I smiled as I remembered that smile. It was one of the best memories I had of Shane. Figures, I was a fan. And right now, I still kind of was. I mean, once a fan, always a fan!

"I was listening to your heartbeat."

"Okay, I wonder what to say about that."

He took a deep breath. "I liked you since our first webcam chat. I couldn't wait to keep a memory of you for myself. And I know it sounds cheesy, but I just had to hear your heart beat, to see if you were unmoved by my closeness."

"Well, what did you discover?"

"That I won't divulge till we go on a date together."

I smiled, looking down. Oh, Shane, he was so interesting. "I miss those days when I had my pillow any time I wanted."

"Well, you can have your pillow for today. Let's go sit outside. I know a spot where we can hang out and I can be your nice comfy pillow."

Twenty minutes later, we were outside, and we were goofing around. My hair was all held up by a clip, and he was trying to stick flowers into it.

"No Shane! No!"

"Please?" he begged, putting on an irresistible puppy face.

"Stop making it difficult,"

"Just say yes," he said, staring at me, and making me stare back. As I looked at him, he quietly tucked it into my hair. I didn't even notice.

"Mission possible," he said, laughing. I started to feel my hair, but he was quick to stop me from tangling my fingers in my hair.

"Let it bloom in there."

"My hair is not a garden."

One hour later, we had lunch and we hang out outside, by the pond, under a shade, and talked. Eventually, I got tired of seating straight and he lay down, tugging me down. I propped myself on my elbow and smiled, and he talked as I watched him. I kind of zoned off, and I didn't notice it when he had stopped and was looking at me.

"You are beautiful."

I woke up, and watched as he moved closer, and dragged me towards him, before pulling my head and making me lay it against shoulder. He snapped a photo of the two of us.

"You had a camera and I didn't even know?"

"Yup. I have been snapping photos of you when you zone off."

"Ugh! Shane! I hate you."

He stopped, and looked hurt. I stopped smiling when I saw the look on his face. I was sure that was a joke.

"I am sorry Shane. You know I was kidding." Just as I said that, he snapped a photo of me. I sighed in defeat. Yes, he was so weird sometimes. I punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you had feelings. I was just plumping my pillow."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Then Shane stretched his fingers. "Oh well, I guess it's time I taught you some manners."

No. Not a tickling fight. No. it was too late to do much. I struggled, laughing, as he tickled me and I was squirming, then I managed to get off the blanket and on my feet, then I started to run, and he followed me. We ran round the tree like twice then along the pond before he caught me by my waist, and I spun around and pushed before I ran away again and then he followed and I was like, really tired, so I stopped running and called off the running and went back to the blanket. We plopped down and I cuddled back to his shoulder.

"Ouch,"

"What?"

"Your clip. It's bruising my shoulder."

I pulled it off then put my head back on my pillow. "How's that?"

"Better," he said, kissing my forehead. I smiled. So far, this day had gone pretty well.

"I love you. Did you know that?"

"You told me that ages ago, and I do know you do love me."

Silence passed, and I snuggled closer into him. "I like you a lot. I really do," I said, whispering as I blushed, "and it has been hard without you. I know that you told me not to rush myself and stuff, but I am sure I am fall . . . "

"Shane? Is that you?"

Oh, for heaven's sake, who on earth would interrupt us except . . . Shane's mum? What was she doing here?

"Oh, sorry. I will just let you and Sarah finish."

From where I was, I could see I was already done. "No, I am done. You can talk to Shane."

"Hey, Sarah, you were telling me something."

"Umm, I can't remember it now. I will tell you next time if I remember." Oh, that was awkward!

"Sarah, we could give you a lift on our way back."

"No Denise, I am fine. I guess I will see you tomorrow. I will be at Shane's room."

"My room?"

"Yes. Last time, she slept in your bed."

Shane's eyebrows shot upwards, and I laughed before I hugged Denise and Kevin Snr and made my exit. I know Denise didn't mean to interrupt our exchange.

As I started to leave, I heard Shane call at me to stop. I was at a quiet part of the park, and he jogged up, holding out my clip. "You forgot this."

"Oh, thanks."

As he tried to fix it in my hair, I tried to relax. I loved having his hands in my hair. He was so careful. And it was so . . .

"Done!" he said, spinning me to face him and I almost lost my balance, so he caught me round my waist, and I pressed against him.

"Thanks," I whispered, and he smirked.

"You are welcome,"

We stared into each other's eyes and I saw him start to lean in. he put his hand against my cheek, and I closed my eyes, trying to internalize the feel of his hand against my cheek. I sighed softly and I heard him laugh softly.

"You have really grown up, and changed. You look different. And you are even more beautiful than you were the last time I saw you."

I didn't want to open my eyes, because I was enjoying how it felt to have him touch my cheek that way. I loved him; I just didn't know how to tell him.

"I love you Sarah," he murmured, as he pulled me in for a hug, and as I held onto him, I breathed in his scent. I didn't want to forget this moment.

As we got lost in this moment, I faintly heard a 'click' sound, but I assumed it. I knew that when I was with Shane, nothing else mattered.

Everything in the world was dead to us. Because those few moments in his arms were more important than anything else that was around us. Even the paparazzi could wait, or his mum, or whoever. . .

Wait, did I just say paparazzi? Is there one here?

Whatever, as I said, Shane's hug is more important than anything else. Nothing else matters in this moment.

* * *

**AWWWEEEEEE! isn't that cute? do you guys think Shayrah/Sharah/Shayray has a chance of survival? yes? No? will Sarah admit she is crazy about Shane? hmm? yes? no? okay, lets do this-leave me a review or PM me. then WE can talk, eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** i would have loved to leave a really long note but i can't, because you will probably skip it. (hum te hum hum) so i will just highlight it- i went for a school trip last week and came back all hyper and tired. haha. imagine having a crazy Sarah on your case, yes.  
**

**hmm, okay, please leave a review! at the end, of course!**

**Chapter 7  
**

When I left the rehab center, I went straight to Caity. I needed help, because I couldn't tell if I was in the right place, emotionally.

I didn't expect to find Nate making dinner in our kitchen. Anyway, it'd be great to have them both.

"How did it go with Shane?"

"It went great."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, Caity. That's why I am back early," I said crossing over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of juice.

"Tell him what?" Nate asked, pausing in his stirring.

"Oh, nothing really," Caity said.

"I love Shane." I said, settling down on the coach with a sigh. Nate turned the fire off, and shed his apron, before joining us.

"Finally!"

"Well?" I asked both of them. "What do I do?"

"Tell him."

"How? Somehow, we always get interrupted. Last time, it was one of the patients, this time it was his mum. Next time it'd probably be a giant panda."

Nate and Caity laughed at the last reference, and I found it funny too. We laughed like for an entire minute.

"Well, wait till it's the right time."

"Huh? How will I know the right time?"

"Oh, you will just know."

We had dinner, and I was all relaxed watching these two. For them, love wasn't just about making out. They seemed to sense what the other needed. It was beautiful watching them. For once, I felt a little jealous of them. I wanted something like that. It reminded me of my parents. Talking about parents, I have to go call them up. I haven't heard from them in ages.

* * *

So, tonight, I am hanging out with Caity at a Connect 3 concert. VIP seats and we don't need backstage passes because security already knows who we are.

As Frankie steps up to sing, I hear the crowd cheer. The song they are going to sing is L.A baby, and baby, I haven't heard that song in ages! As it starts to play, I cheer like crazy. These guys got me going crazy.

**L.A., L.A., baby**

**(She's a)**

**L.A., L.A., baby**

**(You're my)**

**L.A., L.A., baby**

**(She's a)**

**L.A., L.A., baby**

Nate was smiling at Caity and I as they sang. He winked and the crowd cheered like crazy. Caity must have told him how much I loved that song.

**NATE**

**Driving down the highway**

**With a CaliforN-I-A breeze in my hair**

**Yeah, yeah, **

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I know your location, baby**

**That's my destination,**

**See you there**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Here we go**

**So now let's go**

**We gotta **

**Go, go**

**Bring it on**

**The two of us tonight**

**We can make it last forever**

**We're in the neon lights**

**It's just you and me together**

**Hollywood, it's the time**

**The stars are shining**

**For you and me tonight**

**In this city**

**Where dreams are made of,**

**Where dreams are made of,**

Just as the song got to the next verse, Frank smiled at me, and Jason behind him was grinning from ear to ear, and I got this feeling that they were planning something, or had already planned something. Frank walked up to the front of the stage and held out his hand to me. I shook my head, and Caity took that moment to jump up to stage, while I laughed, and she turned and grabbed one of my hands while Frank grabbed the other and they heaved me onto the stage, against my will. Then Frank took my hand again and looked into my eyes as he sang, making me laugh really hard. I could Nate and Caity laughing really hard, so I decided to play along. The crowd cheered as I smiled and curtsied and acted all shocked at the words of the song.

**FRANK**

**Dinner and a movie one on one**

**The night is ours**

**I'm on my way**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Here we go**

**So now let's go**

**We gotta **

**Go, go**

**Bring it on**

**The two of us tonight**

**We can make it last forever**

**We're in the neon lights**

**It's just you and me together**

**Hollywood, it's the time**

**The stars are shining**

**For you and me tonight**

**In this city**

**Where dreams are made of,**

**L.A., L.A., baby**

**(She's a)**

**L.A., L.A., baby**

**(You're my)**

**L.A., L.A., baby**

**(She's a)**

**L.A., L.A.,**

**It's the two of us tonight**

**We can make it last forever**

**We're in the neon lights**

**It's just you and me together**

**Hollywood, it's the time**

**The stars are shining**

**For you and me tonight**

**In this city**

**NATE**

**Where dreams are made of,**

**Yeah,**

**Where dreams are made of,**

**Yeah,**

**Where dreams are made of,**

**Come on,**

**Where dreams are made of. . . **

After they sang, Frank introduced me to the fans and they begged for me to sing one of the songs I had done with the Jonas Brothers. Caity and I decided to do "What We Came Here For" and it was really nice, I could feel the love from up here.

That night, I realized one thing-I never really left.

For some reason, I couldn't help missing Shane. I might be an L.A baby, but without Shane, the time under the neon lights was nothing more than just sitting inside, bored.

* * *

I found myself with the piano when I went to Shane's room later that week. I was so bothered about Shane, and being bothered wasn't helping me. I had been trying to write a song but it kept hanging, and I knew that if I didn't finish it, then I was done.

However, while at Shane's, I found the peace of mind to write a song about my emotions and how I feel when I am around him. I couldn't wait to sing it for him. I had the feeling that he would love it.

* * *

**hey everyone! how are y'all doing? so here is a new chapter. i have been feeling unwell for a while, but i got a little better today, and because i could sit up, i swore to myself today couldn't pass without me posting something as a way of celebrating.**


	9. Chapter 9

**haha, so here is chapter 8 fellaz! Read on, my trusted steeds! :-p  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**oh**

**Two O' clock, and I wish that I was sleeping**

**you're in my head like a song in the radio**

**all I know is I gotta get next to you**

**sitting here turning minutes into hours **

**to find the courage just to call you on the telephone**

**you don't know but I gotta get next to you**

**maybe we're friends**

**maybe we're more**

**maybe it's just my imagination**

**but I see you stare just a little too long,**

**and it makes me start to wonder**

**so baby, call me crazy, but I think you feel it too**

**maybe I, just gotta get next to you.**

I was in the studio with Ryan Seacrest, two months later. An artist had failed to show, so I was called in and they premiered my song, 'Next To You' on the show. I was a little ecstatic. You want to know why?

"So, you said you'd never do love songs. What changed?" Ryan asked after the song ended. I found myself laughing, because I remembered the day I had declared that, and it was at this very same show.

"That was like 5 years ago. I guess I grew up."

"And fell in love, right?"

"Ha-ha Ryan. I am not telling," I said, smirking.

"Wait, is that the Jonas smirk you have on your face?" Ryan asked, "I have to have a picture. Don't change . . . ugh! Why did you change it?"

"Well, if I am wearing the Grey smirk, it just means I am family."

"Ahem! Does that mean we will be hearing wedding bells soon?"

"No! Not me, Caity, as you all already know. But the Greys are my second family."

As the interview progressed, I eased into it and found myself enjoying the moment. I told Ryan that he was charming at some point. I answered questions about Caity, Nate, Danielle and Jason. Then, the sensitive topics, Shane and Frank.

"So, we used to link you and Shane plenty of times. Will Shayrah ever have a chance?"

"Hmm, I admit that Shane and I are really close, but I won't give any comments on whether we will end up together or not. I leave that to fate."

"It seems like Nate taught you his elusiveness. You are a true Grey, in every sense. First the smirk, then the elusiveness, and now, you are smirking . . . perfect; now I have all the Grey girls' smirks. Okay, so back to the questions, Frank and you had a moment on stage together last night. We have noticed it has become a trend. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

I giggled, "Why would you think so? Frank and I are like buddies, have been since the first night we met. I guess he missed me a lot, and I had missed him a lot. I never saw him perform or never got a chance to do a duet with him. I can't wait to write something with the guys, all of them. But I'd love to write songs with each of them individually."

"People have labeled you many names over the years, and for some reason it's like you have ignored them."

"I haven't ignored them. In fact, I used to find them quite irritating, and the fact that I was foreign made me want to prove them wrong. They used to call me some really mean things, but Shane taught me how to cope. He taught me how to laugh it off, so did Jason and Nate. There was a day I had a show and I kind of tripped and fell while singing 'Who Says' and after that, people were making mean comments about it. Someone said, and I quote, 'who said that monkeys can't fall off trees' and I was like, 'wow, we were all monkeys once.' It hurt me, but once I realized that the abuses were part of the challenges that came with what I chose to do. People actually attacked me for my size and I couldn't take it, so I went back home."

"You have come of age, Sarah. Well, if you just joined us, today we are talking with Sarah Kadesa who came to be known as America's Most Wanted seventeen year old. Five or so years ago, Sarah left for Kenya to study for an undergraduate degree in Environmental Health. She recently came back, and has been on fire since she released her first single less than six months ago. So, we are taking a short break but we will be back, so don't go anywhere. Coming up is 'Firework' from Sarah's first album, Not Afraid to Dream."

After five minutes, Ryan had brought back the interview, and I was asked a few questions. Then we even had a call-in and talked about a lot of things, including my soon to come live chat with the Brothers. After that, I exited and left as soon as possible to get to Palm Springs Rehabilitation Centre.

I was meeting Shane. I was so excited!

* * *

"So, I heard you on radio today."

Shane and I were lying down again, and he was being my pillow. This time, he had his arms around him. Well, one arm around my usually sensitive waist. The other was acting as a pillow behind his head. I don't know how we got to this position, but we had had a tickling fight and I had ended up like this. So long as Shane didn't move his hand, I wouldn't giggle.

"Yes. And they always ask about you. They said to say hi to you. I can't believe I just became your mailman."

"Actually, mail lady."

That made us burst into laughter, and he withdrew his hand from round my waist so he could turn and watch me. We faced each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I missed you Ray."

"I missed you Shay."

"You have something in your hair," he said, placing his other hand on my tresses. I suspected he was sticking a flower into my hair. He hadn't stopped being cheesy. As he withdrew, he lowered his head and I felt myself gulp because he was very close. I could see his hair, his skin colour and I could feel the heat of his breath. I had a weird feeling that he'd kiss me, and I was so scared because for some reason images of my past ordeal flashed in front of me, and I found myself pushing Shane away just as his lips and mine touched.

"Are you okay?"

"Matt . . . "

He looked at me, I was shaking from head to toe, and he sat up, pulling me in for a hug. "Shh, he isn't here, okay?"

I nodded, thinking to myself if this was going to be how I spent my life, the rest of my time on earth. I thought Matt was out of the picture. It felt like his memory was still hanging around.

So I decided to do something crazy. I stretched my neck and kissed Shane on his cheek. He was surprised, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I have always wanted to tell you exactly how I feel. About you."

"Really?"

"Really. No more stalling." I took a deep breath then stared into his eyes, my head tilted against his shoulder.

"Shane, I-"

"Hey Shane! There you are. Been looking all over for you. . ."

Okay, this had gone too far. "What the hell? Can't a girl tell a boy she loves him? Why does there always have to be a damn distraction. . ." I yelled out my thoughts as I spun to face the person who had interrupted my conversation. Nate and Caity were standing there, looking stunned. Oops!

The entire park fell silent. Everyone who had been talking went quiet when I had my outburst. So much for thinking silently. Thank you brain.

"Did you just say you love me?" Shane asked, coming towards me, looking stunned as well.

I was speechless, so I just looked at Nate, then Caity then my feet that suddenly looked very interesting. Oh boy, me and my big mouth! I should have shut it.

"I think she did, in her own way dude," Nate said, grinning at his brother. Shane looked at me, putting his fingers underneath my chin, and boy, wasn't I blushing!

The park went back to its usual chatter after Nate told everyone that there was nothing more to see. As he came towards us, I noticed that they were carrying a picnic basket. Nate apologized for interrupting us, and he joked about us, saying that the two of us were already a couple like since forever. We used to cuddle and snuggle and do things that dating couples do, except officially confront each other about it.

We were too busy with each others' lives to notice that we were both falling in love with each other.

I shook my head at Nate and Caity who were imitating us, and I looked up at Shane who was smiling from ear to ear. I must have had an identical grin too, because he pulled me to him and I settled onto his shoulder before feeling him do something he had never done to me- he settled his arms around me. I felt so comfortable, and I looked up at him, smiling at the fact that I hadn't felt this way my entire life.

"Camera please?" Nate called, before he took a photo of Shane and me smiling at each other like two Cheshire cats. We were in love, and I hoped, for real.

* * *

**what do you think my sweets? please tell me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**woow! a new chapter! and it is pretty long. oh, i do not own any of the songs int his chapter. or the guys in Connect 3/Jonas Brothers, or Frankie Jonas, who i could steal and make my small brother in real life coz he is so damn adorable! Aww!  
**

**anyway, read on! **

**Chapter 9  
**

In Kenya, our parents these days say that one is too young to think of falling in love at the age of 22, and it's always pumped into our heads that it isn't true love. They, on the other hand, probably had two kids by the time they were my age.

No matter, the damage has already been done. We can't fall in love at 22. The seeds of doubt are sown and they have already sprouted.

For my case, I fell in love at 16, but because I was too scared, I told myself that I was just friends with Shane, and that a guy his age and of his stature could have any other girl he could have. What would he want with a girl like me who isn't even partially white, or who is plump, and who spends more time indoors than outdoors? What did he see in me that he didn't see in other girls?

My parents had been happy to hear that I was doing great, and that I had just gotten my first official boyfriend. I was also reminded that I was from a strong Christian background and that I was Kenyan, a celebrity and African, close to Music Royalty, the world was watching my every move.

Oh, it is as scary as it sounds. You know that you have problems when the good becomes a double-edged sword. Shane had experienced it first hand when he got dumped, and he had become depressed and headed to alcohol. His status made him easier to stand out. He kind of became the butt of people's jokes. If he wasn't famous, no one would have known.

My parents are moving to California, and I suspect it's to make sure I don't "slip and fall" before my wedding night. Besides, my dad thinks we won't last because "Hollywood couples don't last." It made me think that maybe I should move to Bollywood, not Nigerwood; there are too many drama queens over there. Then maybe I can wear saris and wear the dhoti on my forehead and dance around trees with my boyfriend.

Boyfriend? I don't know what we are. We haven't defined what we have. We would rather just be a small improvement of what we were before I admitted it to him while looking him in the eye. Yes, I had to tell it to him while I was blushing like crazy. Shane got a kick out of it. We haven't kissed yet, just given each other little pecks and let me tell you something, I love it when Shane slips his hands round my waist and pulls me to him. It's become our new favourite hobby-staying in his arms for up to hours. Photos of our weekend together leaked out to the press and I am guessing that my next interview will have questions about us.

I pause, doing my crunch-ups. I have been doing them since I got back and I have been rewarded by an almost flat tummy. And I bought the hula-hoop, because I know I don't really like exercise. My exercise is "kupiga maraundi mwenda town" (doing random rounds in town) but coz I am now a celebrity, I can't do that. So the hula-hoop is a great substitute. When I was a kid, we used bicycle tires instead, and I never really understood how to do it. But when I went back to my mum's, i got personal training from her. Must hand it to her, she is an awesome teacher.

A heads-up, Shane is finally leaving rehab. Now I can get to see him anytime I want to. I had missed him so much. Jason and Danielle had to clear all the alcohol out. Too bad coz they adore champagne, and Shane's house was also stripped off the drinks. We gave it to a friend of mine-remember Leo? Yes, the photographer. He had a party going down and was planning for the drinks.

Now, we all are ready to receive Shane. wait, I have this photo shoot with Caity and Leo. Oops, got to get moving.

* * *

My photo shoot goes pretty well. Its for some posters for the show I have later this week. Leo is trying not to flirt with me, but, damn, the guy can't help himself.

"Okay, I just noticed your waist size is 26. How did that happen?"

"Well Caity, the secret, is a measly hula-hoop, and puberty."

"A kid's toy and growing up?"

Leo is looking at me and I am smiling right back at the end of this shoot. I know that he is probably thinking of where to take this pretty little miss.

"Leo, concentrate," I say to him, disrupting his thoughts. Just as he wakes up, Caity pulls me aside. This guy has been checking me out way too much. Is it because of what I have worn? Caity tells me that I have a gig at X-Factor tomorrow, a Thursday, and that I have to be there like two hours before they go on. Just as she finishes, Leo approaches me.

"So, I have been thinking that we should catch up over Coffee,"

"Hmm, that would be nice, I would love that, but I have to go now. I am supposed to go see Shane."

As if on cue, the said person walks up to us. Hey, he is here, and looking hot! I can't believe he is back home. I smile at him and he comes over to hug me and say hi to Leo. He then goes to say hi to Caity and I see Leo looking a little sad.

"Tell you what. Let's do that coffee tomorrow. What do you think?"

"That is a great idea," Leo said, and we hugged goodbye. He was a little clingier than normal. As I exited with Shane and Caity ten minutes later, Leo was not looking at us. I knew something was up. Just didn't know what. Maybe because Shane had come to pick me up?

Shane and I went to a quiet place and grabbed a burger and soda, after which we went to the beach and hang out. My hair was still in its pretty waves from the photo-shoot and as Shane chased me around, it flew behind me like a curtain. He managed to catch me and lift me up. I always thought I was too heavy for any guy to lift me, but Shane had just proved me wrong.

Finally, we headed to his place and we cuddled up on the floor after having Chinese, then watched "The Proposal" and then he dropped me off at my place. As I shut the door of my apartment, I smiled and leaned against the door smiling. Caity looked up from her knitting and smiled, winking at Nate who had been too busy with the football game on the TV.

"Someone's in love, huh?"

"Well, Nate technically they have been for six years."

I didn't care, all I cared about now was how Shane and I were so. . . I don't know. Give me the word.

* * *

My first performance on X-Factor was going to be one of the most remembered, that I was going to ensure. I was singing "Believe in Me" and "When I Look at You" which was in my up and coming album.

Sound check was done away from the venue. We kind of wanted this to be a surprise. No one knew yet which songs I would sing, except the Jonases. They all turned up for the sound check and they got front row seats to the performance. Shane and I were writing a song together which we would record as soon as we could called "Make a Wave." It was going to be in a movie that the Connect 3 was going to act in. I had been asked to audition, but I was still considering it.

Back to my warming up during sound check, I played "When I Look at You" and everyone, including Nate, was like, where the hell did you learn to play? I had some explaining to do. Nate was trying to play it as well later on when I told him that I wasn't ready for the world to know that I was playing instruments.

After sound check, Caity and Nate took me to the venue, and I got to meet THE Simon Cowell, L.A Reid, Britney Spears and Avril Lavigne. I was a little excited about meeting the ladies and Jason was watching me trying not to screw it up. After doing a verse of "Firework" for them, I went backstage then to my changing room for the night. The Jonases had a changing room too, and as I walked to mine, I heard the guys from Cambio talking to them. I shut the door after Caity walked in and I took a shower before I sat down on the couch and spent some time catching up with her.

She had been busy and felt like Nate and she were kind of drifting apart. I found that hard to believe. I mean, they were my inspiration. Anytime I thought of a young couple I loved, they popped up. I love how they can sit for hours, smiling at each other, cuddling or getting all mushy and stuff. I also love the respect Nate has for her, and the fact that the two of them have been together since they were 16. Of course they have had their fights and broken up along the way, but its only made them stronger.

When we were both 19, Caity broke up with him. I was in my second year then. As soon as I heard, I made plans to go to L.A. I booked a flight and waited for the semester to end in like a week. We had these tough papers and stuff but I wasn't giving up on her. I knew she needed me, and as soon as I finished the last paper, I rushed to my hostel which was like a kilometer away, called a taxi to pick me up, said goodbye to the class representative who had been hitting on me all year and headed to the airport. I already had all my papers in order thanks to the label, and I had my ticket. I took a flight from the EIA to Nairobi's JKIA and connected to London's Heathrow. The next connecting flight from Britain to the USA, luckily, was L.A bound, but would need a stop-over at NYC.

I got to Caity in less than three days. I was sleep deprived, exhausted, but when I saw her at the airport, I knew all this was worth it. She had lost weight, just like I did when I went on tour the last time. She took me home and the two of us just hang out. I spent my last four month holiday with her, and I enjoyed every moment. We went out dancing, had those girls-night-ins in the movies, had make-overs and basically had the most fun we either of us had had in a while. We even went to a hotel and I harassed them when they gave us sub-standard service. We ran from the paparazzi, posted YouTube videos of us singing songs, and we even had a few performances at concerts.

During one of these concerts I met Arianna Grande. She had just been signed to Hollywood, and was really talented. She did the curtain rising for me and after that, we just clicked. It was nice getting to know someone new and not having the boys on our case. They had gone on tour in Europe so we were having ourselves a ball. Shane had stopped talking to me, and he was dating an actress, Demi Lovato who had her own Disney Show called "Sonny with a Chance", Nate had been spotted hanging out with Demi's BFF Selena Gomez who was also a Disney actress. So, in this way, two heartbroken girls had fun and made new friends. I even recorded a single called "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" and had Luke Williams do the rapping in the song.

Back to Caity, seeing her face, my heart broke. I knew that she loved Nate with all her heart, and it hurt to be that confused. Nate has always been a little unpredictive and hard to read when it comes to emotions. People label him the sensitive type, which is true, but sometimes his sensitivity just gets on my nerves. Like that time he had a MEGA crush on me. Ha-ha, you didn't know that, did you?

He was like so confused and stuff, and when he told me, eventually, I was like, 'wow. I did not see that coming.' He was always so sweet but he had become a little weird to have around. Like that day when I wore my PJs to the webcam call-in for the Hellen DeGeneres show. He had gone all crazy Nate on me, and we had like an impending argument but Shane stopped us.

I told Caity not to worry, and that maybe it was just work. Nate was the one who handled most of the business part of Connect 3, because he was like professional, Jason was the creative one and Shane was the camera-hogging one. (Don't tell him I said that). Frank was a mix of all that, having been the one his brothers dotted on. He was so funny, creative, amazingly sweet, camera-loving and I can't believe I am saying this, handsome. I am starting to sound like I am in love with him. Oh-oh, maybe the tabloids were right. Maybe I had a thing for him.

"Two minutes Sarah Kadesa," I heard, and I shrugged before grabbing Caity's hand and telling her that we had to go.

* * *

"Tonight, we have two guest appearances on the show," Jason said, playing the M.C. "And as we take a break from the participants' performances, I would like to introduce to you, for the first time on X-Factor, a very good friend of mine, and we go like way back. I met her when she was 16 and she was totally a rock-star from the start. We have had like many memories and I must admit, she is like family now."

Simon Cowell was like, "Jason, when are you bringing her out?"

"Right now Simon. Can't I at least give out an intro? Man, you are so impatient. Anyway, so, I was saying, she is an amazing singer and I have to give it to her, an amazing song writer. Most people in the audience probably have her latest song, "It's Not Too Late" on their playlist. Well, it's on mine," as he said this, the audience cheered. I felt very happy to hear them say that. Seems like they had already figured out who I was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome, for the very first time on X-Factor, Sarah Kadesa."

As Nate started to play the piano, the lights dimmed, and I made an entrance without being noticed. I counted the notes till where I began.

**I'm losing myself,**

**Trying to compete**

**With everyone else, instead of just being me.**

**Don't know where to turn, **

**I've been, stuck in this routine**

**I need to, change my ways, instead of always being weak.**

The lights brightened and now everyone could see me, sitting on the piano's top. This was going pretty well, telling from the audience's response. People were cheering and clapping.

**I don't wanna be afraid,**

**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today**

**And know that I'm okay, **

'**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

**And you see, I just wanna believe in me**

**La la la la, la la la la **

**The mirror can lie**

**It doesn't, show you what's inside**

**It can, it can tell you you're full of life**

**It's amazing what you can hide**

**Just by putting on a smile.**

**I don't wanna be afraid,**

**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today.**

**And know that I'm okay**

'**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

**And you see, I just wanna believe in me.**

**I'm quickly finding out,**

**I'm not about to break down**

**Not today.**

**I guess I always knew, that I had all the strength **

**To make it through**

**Not gonna be afraid,**

**I wanna wake up feeling, beautiful today**

**And know that I'm okay,**

'**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

**And you see, now **

**Now I believe in me**

**Now I believe in me.**

When I finished the song, I said hello to the audience and made a few jokes after Nate was introduced too. Then he began playing my new song, which had just been released a week ago. I smiled at the audience, seeing Caity bouncing on her seat.

"Caity and Natey, this is for you," I smirked while looking in Nate's direction when I called him that name. He just looked at me and shook his head before he began to play.

**Everybody needs inspiration,**

**Everybody needs a song.**

**A beautiful melody, **

**When the night's so long.**

'**Cause there is no guarantee, **

**That this life is easy,**

**Yea**

**When my world, is falling apart**

**When there's no, light to break up the dark**

**That's when I, I,**

**I look at you,**

**When the waves, are flooding the shore**

**And I can't, find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I,**

**I look at you**

**When I look at you,**

**I see forgiveness.**

**I see the truth.**

**You love me for who I am**

**Like the stars hold the moon**

**Right there where they belong**

**And I know I'm not alone,**

**Yeah**

**When my world, is falling apart**

**When there's no light to break up the dark**

**That's when I, I **

**I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore**

**And I can't, find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I,**

**I look at you**

**You appear, just like a dream to me**

**Just like kaleidoscope colours**

**That covers me, **

**All I need**

**Every breath that I breathe**

**Don't you know, you are beautiful**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**When the waves are flooding the show**

**And I can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**I look at you**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Oh, oh**

**You, appear just like a dream, to me**

As I finished the song, the whole audience was on its feet, cheering me. I wiped like a tear or two and I could see Simon smirking.

"Wow! And I thought I got used to her voice but that was, . . . wow, and I got blown away, just like the first time . . . Sarah, AMERICA LOVES YOU!"

I was still shocked, and I was still wiping off the tears. I had written this song, thinking of these two most important friends of mine, and there it was, out in the open. The song was so . . . touching. These two needed to work on themselves. I saw Nate smile at me and he hugged me before I walked off the stage to get a hug from Britney and Avril who were, together with L.A, still clapping. L.A Reid was shaking his head in shock, and Simon was like totally blown away, he couldn't talk.

"That was amazing," L.A said, before he hugged me.

"Totally," Britney said, smiling at me, before hugging me again.

"You have an amazing voice, Sarah," Avril smiled at me, and she hugged me for the second time.

"Well, Simon is speechless," Jason said, smiling in his direction. "You didn't want me to talk too much but that performance knocked the words off you."

Simon got up, and came to me, then hugged me. I was still crying a little bit and Nate was shaking his head as he said hello to the judges. The audience awed.

"You guys sounded like you were judging her," Jason spoke up after I walked back to the stage.

"Well, what do judges on X-Factor do?" Simon replied, making the audience laugh. I smiled at Caity, and then walked away before the guys rushed in. Frank yelled, "You were awesome!" and Shane was like, "you are like endowed with the best voice ever."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

As he ran off to the stage, I saw Jason grab his favourite guitar and I decided to get into the audience as soon as possible. First, they performed 'Burnin Up' then 'Got Me Going Crazy', 'Just Friends' and ended with 'Love Bug'.

I was trying not to cry when Nate said that 'Love bug' was for Caity. She was smiling but there were tears in her eyes.

"Caity."

"You and Nate just have me all watery like a faucet."

"Aww, come here," I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, and I smiled up at Shane and Frank, the later who was busy playing the guitar like a pro. He looked so much like Jason. He looked up for a little and our eyes met. He grinned at me, and I kind of felt myself grin back too.

This was one of the greatest days ever! I was not going to forget this day. Not in a while.

* * *

**so, what do you think? hmm? leave a review. i love to feel the love. it is like cookies. talking about cookies, i haven't had some in AGES! ok, i am gonna go look for some next time i am in school. so, please don't forget to leave me a review. oh, and one other thing, i am soon going to start posting like a chapter instead of three at a go, so enjoy while it lasts.**

**another thing, i am about to introduce a few new characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hmm, i don't know if you guys noticed, but i am making it look like Frankie . . . wait for it . . . has a thing for Sarah. don't tell me you didn't guess that?! he does have a thing for her. hehe, okay, let me let you read. but i got big plans for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

My performance on X-Factor had me getting invitations to perform live for X-Factor Britain, Britain's Got Talent, American Idols and even a performance in New York to welcome the New Year.

So, here we were, on 28th December, heading to NYC and in a plane the guys owned. I was sitting next to Frank who was so excited. It would be his first appearance alone, without his brothers. Okay, well, they'd be there but he was singing, with me.

As we chatted, I saw Shane smile at me. I could see he was giving me time to get to know this older version of Frank who had grown up so much. He even had a girlfriend! Or had had one till she left and he had since not been in a relationship.

For some reason, I had a feeling of Frank hitting on me, but I felt like it was just me imagining. When I was a little terrified during touchdown, he held my hand and was fussing over me like a boyfriend would.

I ignored all this and thought that I was imagining it all. I mean, Frankie wouldn't hit on me in front of Shane, would he?

* * *

Later that day, while we were lounging at their New York home, Nate and Caity were playing chess at the living room and we were all watching. The temperatures had dropped and it was a little too cold outside. Shane was with Denise baking cookies and Jason was with Danielle who was curled up against him, very tired and sleepy from the trip. Frankie and I were watching the two play when he perked up and ran to his room to get something.

Five minutes later, my phone was vibrating against my jeans coat's breast pocket and I slid the screen open to display the message's content. It was from Frankie.

**Come to my room**, **next to Nate's. I want to show you something.-Frank**

_I can't leave. Caity is almost winning. And Nate is kind of bored about it.-Me_

**I promise I'll be done soon. You will be back before they can notice it-Frankie**

_Fine, will be there in one minute.-Me_

As I climbed the stairs, I wondered why he would want me to go to his room. I had only been there once, when I went to play him a song so that he could fall asleep. I smiled as I remembered and thought to myself on how old Frankie had gotten. He had become even taller, was getting whiskers and he was past the awkward teenage growth phase. I felt like a proud nanny inspecting her all grown-up charge anytime I saw him. He had grown up so fast and had turned into a fine-looking gentleman.

I walked into the room next to Nate's and smiled. This was kind of cute. He had painted his room blue. I love blue. This was going to be comfortable.

"You're here. I have a song I was writing recently. Could you help me work out the lyrics?"

"Show me what you got."

He grabbed his guitar and started to strum it. It was kind of catchy. As he played, I saw him smile at me a number of times. Eventually, we got to the place he was stuck. As we worked on the lyrics of the last verse, I forgot about how awkward he had been acting.

After about half an hour, I got up to leave and he stopped me.

"So, I saw Shane looking at you in the plane. Have you guys decided yet?"

"Decided on what?"

"Whether you are going to date each other?"

We hadn't, no definition, nothing, and I knew that I shouldn't rush or anything but I was starting to wonder because I was thinking that Shane might be too heart broken to date anyone.

"No."

"He loves you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. I just don't understand why he isn't defining what we have."

"Well, he will. It might be sooner than you think."

When he said that, he smiled. I felt myself lighting up. Shane was probably still a little scared of being in a relationship. In my head, I could hear the words of a song starting to form. Smiling, I got up to leave. I had to go to the music room. It had a piano, which I wanted to use.

"Where are you headed?"

"Well, to write a song, about Shane."

* * *

Shane and Denise were acting weird at dinner the next day. It would be my first Christmas performance at the New York's Madison Square New Year Celebration. I knew that it was going to be cold, so Caity and I were going shopping and sightseeing later in the day. Nate was coming along too. Apparently he hadn't bought his presents.

As Denise and Shane exchanged a look again, I shook my head. Jason looked at them too.

"Mum, are you hiding something from us?"

"No. I am not."

At that moment, Shane's phone rang and he left the room to answer it. Weird. But this first Christmas back, I wasn't going to stop myself from having fun. I had missed these people, and the snow, and I couldn't wait to perform with Frankie and Shane on 31st. so, whatever suspicious behavior they were showcasing was not going to move me, I thought to myself as I dug into my mashed potatoes. Yummy Christmas potatoes. I didn't even look up when Shane came back into the room.

"Mitchie, I wish you were here. The Greys are so sweet; they gave me my own room."

"Ha-ha, you sound like you are happy. So, what are you doing now?"

"I have my legs against the wall but they are leaving the wall and are suspended above Nate's head."

"Your legs ache, huh?"

"Kind of. How did you know?"

Nate looked up from his phone and at my feet suspended above his head. I had been watching a movie with him and Caity and had gotten the call when they started to watch football. So, one of my legs was still on the wall while the other was hovering above Nate's head.

"Sarah, get that foot away from my hair."

"Wow, we have a new Shane in the picture!" Caity said, poking his side.

"No, I am not being Shane. Hey Sarah, say hello to Mitchie. I miss her!"

"Why not talk to her yourself? Mitchie, I am putting you on loudspeaker."

Nate climbed back onto the bed as I put my suspended leg back on the wall. My hair was splayed onto his duvet. Caity muted the television before crawling next to Nate.

Thirty minutes later, after having playful banter, we hung up. This had been an amazing day. And I had a plan. We would play truth or dare at the den. I couldn't wait to tell the others after supper.

* * *

**hi everyone! how are you doing? i am doing great! so, this story is about to take a twist. yup, just warning you. **

**please leave a review right now. because the next two chapters are gonna kick you! haha, that is if it is possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello everyone, i have been so busy, but i am posting two chapters today. please enjoy them? thank you!**

**Chapter 11**

"New York are you ready?" the MC yelled when the previous act had exited the stage. It was New Year's Eve and we had gotten to the venue early. Arianna Grande had been on, singing 'Put Your Hearts Up' after doing two cover songs, which garnered a lot of applause. This was an awesome night. Hollywood was here, in New York City. By Hollywood, I mean even the actors and actresses. Luke Williams had made an appearance and was releasing his new album in the next year, so he'd be singing some of his songs.

While we were doing sound check, Demi had walked in with her BFF Selena Gomez. I had been trying everything to not get pissed off but it was hard. She was Shane's ex and they had two movies together. Even I couldn't challenge that. She was so pretty, with curves in all the right places and everything that could get any guy anyway staring at her. She could make a grown man cry.

She had been all over Shane who had been reciprocating her attentions on him. I was feeling very jealous but I was doing my best not to bite both their heads off. Selena had been trying to do the same but Nate had stuck to Caity like glue. Frank had been keeping me company as we played a number of video games to make the time fly by.

Eventually, it was time for me and Caity and the band to go on. I had been very angry at Shane but I knew that anger wouldn't help. I decided to deviate from the usual. I did my performance then surprised Caity with my new song, 'Gift of a Friend' that I had written a while ago, but hadn't sung or recorded it. Then, I finally got ready to sing the final song.

"Are you guys ready to welcome Frank Jonas on stage?"

"Yes!" the audience yelled and I smiled as Frank walked to stage, smiling like he was going to win an award for wearing the most amazing smile.

"You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Oh, well, anytime is a good time, isn't it New York?"

On this note, we started to perform Frank's single, 'Good Time' and we had so much fun! I knew that he was good at singing, but I didn't think he was THIS good. The crowd was yelling for more, so we did the song, 'All About Us' before we exited with a thundering applause.

Luke Williams was on next with 'You Make me Feel', 'Who's That Girl' and 'Take Care'. I was doing the female vocals, and after that we would be having the Connect 3 on stage to end the concert. They would sing then do the countdown to the New Year after which they'd sing and then probably sing with us one last song.

As they performed, I danced. When Nate sang 'Who I Am' I was totally moved. I loved that song so much. It was, like major stuff. Then he did a few more songs with his brothers before Frank ran off stage and let them continue performing. Apparently, his girlfriend had just arrived, and I was like, wow, she must be mega special if he would leave the stage because of her. She turned out to be Maddie aka Madison aka the sister of Arianna. It was a shocker. She was an actress and had been in Canada shooting a movie. I was a fan, but I decided against going over and fangirling.

As it was almost midnight, the brothers, including Frank, started to sing 'Love Sick' and in my head I was asking myself if that was what I was, love sick. Maddie was dancing all over the place, Caity was smiling a mile, and Danielle was happy till she saw me look confused.

She took me aside and started to question me. Before I could say anything, I heard us all being called, including Demi and Selena. I watched them traipse past us, onto stage, and I saw Frank smile at Maddie before he came to take her hand. Danielle walked past me, but not before whispering that our conversation was not over. Caity was waltzed into Nate's arms and what do you know, Selena and I were all alone because Shane was already smiling at Demi.

"I am Selena,"

"I know, we met before the concert."

"This is awkward," she said, voicing her thoughts. I nodded, but not before I caught sight of someone in the crowd. My brother, MY BROTHER EDDIE!

Oh my God, and he wasn't alone! My entire family was here! I was too busy being surprised to notice Denise come up beside me.

"GO! GO SAY HELLO!" she yelled. I found myself shaking my head. I knew that I couldn't, because we were going to perform a song we had worked on together. It was from the movie Camp Rock, and Demi would be singing with Shane. Ugh! But, I am shocked she did this. So this is what she was hiding with Shane!

I thanked her and wanted to go thank Shane only to see him give Demi 'the look'. It was the same one he used to give Mila. Oh no, I was shocked. I thought we had something. Why hadn't he told me that. . . it wasn't official, and there was nothing I could do, because this was all my fault. Even then, my heart was breaking.

"I didn't know they got back together."

I cursed Demi in my head. BITCH! And her friend was acting all nice to me, or was it malice? I was so jealous, I had forgotten all about my parents. I needed to go, leave. I couldn't breathe, my airways were closing up. I felt a panic attack coming. Oh no, oh no.

"Sorry about that," Selena said, dispelling my mood. I wanted to kill something, not someone; I would end up in prison for that.

As the song began, I just walked off stage. No one would notice anyway, would they?

* * *

I was upset when I got backstage but seeing my family changed everything, completely. I didn't know what to do about Demi. I had walked off before I saw anything else.

As I bonded with my family, I didn't care about anything. It was a new year, and I was gonna rock it, despite the fact that my best friend was now making cute eyes at Demi, who made me so insecure. I couldn't wait to do something new.

"You were great out there. Why did you leave before the song?"

"You saw that?"

"Yup, and I am guessing it will be on the papers tomorrow." Mitchie's eyes were not shining as they had been when I had said hello and hugged them all.

"I will manage to think up something."

"Did the rest notice?"

"No, not really."

When I got home, I couldn't sleep. I found myself thinking of nothing else but Shane and Demi. He hadn't even bothered to find out if I was okay.

My phone beeped at that moment. Checking the ID, I saw it was Selena and she had texted me.

**Hope you made it home safe and sound.-Selena**

You know, for Nate's ex, she wasn't so bad. Maybe she was a nice person. I decided to text back.

_I did. Thanks for the concern.-Me_

**Anytime.-Selena**

**You sound like you could do a friend. After tonight, and yes, I am sorry.-Selena**

_Why are you being so nice? You are supposed to be a snotty, stuck-up Disney actress-Me._

**Ouch! That hurt. Anyways, everyone thinks I am like that, but I really am not. I just shield my life from the public view.-Selena**

_Sounds like it is easy.-Me_

**When you come across as snotty and stuck up, yes it is.-Selena**

_Sorry.-Me_

**Nah, its fine, I am actually over it. I have a confession to make.-Selena**

**I thought Nate was just dating to make me jealous, but now I know better. He loves your friend very much. He looks at her differently.-Selena**

_Differently, as in how?-Me_

**Like he sees his world in her eyes, like without her, he doesn't exist. Like he is truly and genuinely in love with her.-Selena**

_Wow, all that in one evening?-Me_

**Nate never looked at me like that. I know for a fact that he is nuts about Caitlyn.-Selena**

_he has been since the first day he met her.-Me_

**I hope you are okay. I hope you will be okay. -Selena**

_I will be, why?-Me_

**You like Shane. -Selena**

Ugh, was it that obvious?

**You are in love with him.-Selena**

_I have to go. Night Selena.-Me_

**Night Sarah.-Selena**

As I signed off, I looked at the time and decided to get into bed. It was five am, and I knew that tomorrow I could sleep in. so, I headed to the bathroom, and had a nice warm shower before toweling myself dry. I then grabbed my cute PJs that had a smiling crescent moon pattern. I then dragged an old Connect 3 t-shirt over my torso and crept into bed, turning off the lights.

Tomorrow, I would spend the entire day with my family. My Kenyan Family, my real family.

Little did I know that tomorrow would be something else completely?


	13. Chapter 13

**my next chapter. please read and tell me what you think? and while we are on this, guess who the guests are? One Direction! are you excited?**

Chapter 12

The incessant ringing of my phone woke me up at seven am. I was still tired and I found myself cursing my phone silently. I hadn't set an alarm and this had to be a call. It was my old phone, the first one I had from the time I was sixteen. It had grown old, and I knew I had to replace it.

It was Leo. As I answered, he didn't waste time on greetings.

"Check the TV."

"Oh, goody, good morning to you too."

"Check your TV now." then he hang up.

As I headed to the siting room downstairs, I could hear my mum and dad talking.

"Turn it off before she sees."

"See what, mum?" I asked as I walked in to the sitting room where Caity and her parents were too.

"Umm, Sarah, before you see it, there is something you must know. Joe didn't mean it."

"Mean what, Caity?"

"This," she said, flicking the TV on, and the screen showed Joe and Demi kissing as the screen behind lit up with the words 'Happy New Year' and the sky got lit up by fireworks.

I found myself sitting down, somehow. I think I sank into the seat. I could feel my heart stop as the presenter said the words I had been dreading since yesterday.

"Seems like Joe and co-star in Camp Rock, Demi, are back together. . . "

I jumped up from my seat and ran out. Out into the yard only to see reporters who instantly started to take photos of me and my disheveled appearance. They were all over, trying to get into our yard. I was speechless and terrified as they yelled questions at me. I couldn't move from all the shock, and I knew that this wasn't how I wanted to end up on the front page of the papers. I was glad when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew that instant that it was Caity's dad. He draped a hand round my shoulders and walked me back inside, as fast as he could with all the shock I had.

My mum had always told me fainting was for weak minded people. However, this time, I knew that this was unavoidable. I was getting light headed, and before anyone could make a grab at me, I passed out, my head thudding to the ground. I could hear Caity's parents trying to wake me up, but I couodn't respond. I saw my dad try to pick me up before my eyes slid shut and I lost all consciousness of my surroundings.

* * *

When I woke up, I was very surprised to see Denise seated beside me. I could see the room was white. Not hospital again.

"Where am i?"

"At the guest room. How do you feel?"

I tried to sit up but a dizzy spell wormed it's way in and I winced. I must have knocked my head really hard.

"You had a slight concussion," Mitchie said as she took my hand. Oh, yeah, she was a doctor now. Thank God we could keep matters private.

"Is it very bad?"

"No. but you will have to take painkillers and stuff."

And stuff? Way to go Mitchie.

"Bed rest, and fluids. And fruits. You didn't have breakfast, did you?"

I nodded, lying back down on the soft pillow. I could feel my stomach's emptiness and I knew I had to eat before my ulcers started to ache.

Twenty minutes later, everyone else came into the room. They had all been anxious and I felt a little good from all the fussing. Thank God only Denise and Kevin snr were there. I don't know what I'd have done if they had all come.

So, I spent the rest of the week keeping indoors and taking it easy. I had made the headlines that week, first as the star who left the stage, then the star who was pining after Joe, then as the girl whose heart was probably getting run over by an 18-wheeler truck.

I couldn't wait for all of it to end. All of it to stop. For once, I didn't want to be famous.

* * *

My new album which had been due to drop in March had been getting amazing reviews. It was April, and I was going to have a summer tour, again, with the boys. They had released their album in February and I was so happy for Frank who though was pursuing a solo career, was also in the album. He had been doing some vocals, playing guitar and then, he had also been doing promos.

Joe and Demi were so close and they made out in every place. Basically, hanging out with the guys became hanging out with couples. I was single because even Frank's girlfriend was all over him. This was the weirdest time of my life, ever.

Today was one month after my birthday, and I went to the beach to relax. I knew that this was one of the few places I would relax. The taxi I wanted was surprisingly not there, so I had to settle for something else. As I sipped my madafu, I thought of the first time I came to this beach. The old man who drove me here, and how we had parted. I wished I could see him again.

I joined a group of teens playing volleyball and I had to shed my huge coat and tie my hair up, before tucking in my t-shirt. I used to play volleyball in primary with my family. I was pretty good, and it was the only other game I had ever been interested in. I joined one of the teams and made it to the booster. I played enthusiastically, and my team won. As we hugged and shook hands at the end of the match, I was pleased to realize that no one had even noticed I was a celebrity. This was nice.

I had another madafu then headed to the changing rooms near the beach then I had a moment to myself. I had a quick shower, but I got this crazy idea and decided to go swim. The water wasn't much, but it was there. I ducked into the next door shop that sold swim wear and got a swimming costume. It had a skirt and covered my stomach and part of my hips, while flattering my figure. I never knew that swim wear would flatter anyone's figure. I saw the owner checking me out as I picked a pair of shades and a hat then paid in cash and dragged the sundress I had also bought over my body after paying. I pressed the hat over my tresses that had thinned out after the shower. I then slipped on the flip flops and dumped the rest of my clothes in the bag.

After finding a locker to put my bag, I went to the beach and ran into the water, pulling off my dress and hat and shades before running the next ten or so metres and launching into the water. I swam into the water, taking long strokes and trying to keep afloat. Once I was some distance in the water, I swam some more, along and away, then back before I headed back to get some more madafu.

* * *

Two hours later, I finally left to go to a hotel nearby that offered great food. I was starving and I also needed to have a decent shower. So I got a room at half-board and went to up straight away. After freshening up, I made it down and had some fries and burgers. I know it was a fancy place, but I didn't want to order sea food which I had no idea on how to eat.

In the middle of lunch, I got approached by some fans who wanted me to sign autographs. One of them even had a CD of my latest album, which I signed gladly. After that, we posed for photos and they left while I resumed my burger.

Two hours later, I checked out and hailed a taxi to take me back home. As I leaned back into the plush seats, I smiled. Today had been a good day, and I had spent it all by myself. I looked at my watch and realized that I still had time to go home, pick up a few things before I went to the studios for the Jimmy Kimmel show. i had an interview and a performance after that. I texted all my band mates and told them to meet me at Caity's. my parents couldn't spare time to host them. They were busy settling into the new house we just moved into quite recently. Its two blocks from Caity's place, in the same plush setting and with an awesome view of the ocean at sunset and lots of big airy bay windows.

It was in this taxi that I first got the notion that I needed to take a break from everyone and just go away before I had my tour. Away from Joe and Frank and Nick and Kevin and Luke, who had been trrying to get into my good books.

And the word Britain popped into my head.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. Stop asking me that. its like the umpteenth time."

"so, you know what to do once you are settled in, okay?"

"Stop freaking out Caity. I have met your cousins before. I know the address."

Half a day later, I stared up at the address, wondering whether or not to ring the bell. I remembered that they hated it when I acted like a visitor, so I crouched down and chucked the extra key from underneath the plant at the front door.

I found the house in a mess. Yup, they definitely still lived here. I thanked the security guy who had been helpful. He had remembered me from my visit here last year. He hadn't given me any trouble. His name was Henry.

I was aware that Rhys and Jerry were students, one being very athletic, while the other was into music, just like Caity. He worked at a radio station and was a presenter. He also co-owned a music label, and spent his free time there.

Jerry had curly hair, while Rhys kept his straight. Their big brother Jamie, was in Australia, heading an overseas company. I had met him before, and he had curly, long hair which he shaved and somehow managed to control, considering the fact that Jerry's seemed to be swallowing him alive.

As I picked up and cleaned up the house, I didn't expect to come across something other than their trash. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw the covers on the couch move. I screamed, and woke up the sleeping form that took one look at me and screamed back at me.

"What the. . . "

"Sarah? Is that you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Wow! so you guys get to meet the new characters in this chapter. are you excited?

Sarah: yes, i am!

Shane: Sarah?

Sarah: (ignoring Shane) i love meeting British guys!

Caity: me too!

Sarah: you are engaged!

Shane: Sarah, we need to talk.

Sarah: Ugh, you always say that. leave me alone. Ynab, please get him out of here?

Me: Shane?

Shane: fine, Ynab does not own us, the songs or Camp Rock.

Me: thank you. now, please leave before you start a fight that Nate will have to finish.

Shane: i will, but just coz you said it. Bye Sarah (leaves)

Me: Sarah, you and Shane have to sort your relationship

Sarah: do we?

Me: yup.

Caity: they are pretty messed up.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Sarah?"

Oh, the couch had someone. I should have known. It looked too plumped up. I had assumed it to be laundry. They always left their laundry at the seat.

It couldn't be. . . "Zayn?"

He laughed, and I did too. I hadn't seen him in close to a year, and he was looking good, despite the fact that he had just woken up.

"Hey," he came up and hugged me, "Long time no hear."

"Yeah, I am sorry about that," I said, hugging him back. For someone who had just woken up, he smelt pretty good.

"I missed you. What brings you here? I mean Britain. Is Caity with you?"

"No, she isn't signing new talent this time. She is planning her wedding."

"What about you?"

"Just bumming." I said, sitting down at a seat in the kitchen island. My head was aching. Ugh, time zones.

"Have you had a nap?"

"No."

"Oh my, you must be exhausted. No jet lag?"

"I think its there. Could I have some painkillers?"

Zayn soon got busy making us both some coffee and toast. For some reason, the kitchen was cleared. He explained why he was here. Apparently, he was friends with Jerry. They were working on some new stuff for their new album. The rhythm had been giving them a problem, so the guys had sent Zayn over.

I didn't want to tell Zayn about my current problems. I loved listening to him speak. He sounded so relaxed and laid back today. He must have had enough rest, unlike me. poor Sarah.

Two hours later, I was curled up in the extra room, with Zayn watching over me like the Guardian Angel he is. I swear, there is an angel missing in Heaven with him here. It brought back memories, him cuddled next to me coz I like my human pillows more than anything. I had just turned him into one.

Haha, from LA to London with love!

* * *

"Mum, dad, don't worry, I am okay. I am with the Scotts. Yes, they are taking care of me. . . yes, I stayed with them last time. . ."

My parents were all worked up about me leaving L.A, but they had calmed down considerably when I told them I needed a break from Shane. They didn't approve of me sleeping in an apartment with guys, but there wasn't much they could do. I didn't want to sleep in a hotel. Some of them are infested with bedbugs and one can easily get hepatitis.

Besides, London was home where Jerry and Rhys were. My mum had met them before. They had once come to Kenya and had dropped by and we had hang out. They had both been super interested in me, but Rhys had grown out of it. Jerry, however, was still nursing it. We had had a couple of dates last time, and he had been such a gentleman. He was watching me talk and Rhys shook his head before coming to me and taking the phone from me.

Two minutes later, Rhys and Jerry had my mum all relaxed, and I saw a peaceful evening looming ahead. Taking advantage, we decided to watch series. I wanted to watch 'Merlin', Rhys wanted '90210' and Jerry wanted 'Spartacus'. We decided to play 'paper, rock and scissors' to see who would get it right. Eventually, we watched '90210'.

I loved it, because I had fond memories of it. I had only watched two seasons. I had even met Annie and Navid when we went for the Teen Choice Awards and they had gotten nomiJerryd for Best Teen Soap. So, we were watching season three and it was a marathon. We had all the snacks and mattresses out on the floor incase we got tired of the coach.

I had my feet on Jerry's lap and my head on Rhys's lap. I love this life. I love to cuddle. I can cuddle into anything, and anyone. Caity says it is a weird thing, just like Nick's love for sleeping. She says that if we ever had the chance to date, we would have been a pretty interesting couple. The-sleeper-meets-the-cuddler kind of thing. Sounds funny, huh?

When I got tired of lying down, I sat up, with my knees touching my chin. I couldn't stop watching, and neither could the guys. Well, Rhys couldn't. at some point, Jerry fell asleep. He reminded me so much of Nick. You know, they even looked like each other.

As he tried to get more comfy on the mattress, he mumbled my name. Rhys and I stopped watching and paused the scene.

"Did he just. . ."

"Yup. . ."

"Sarah . . . I much loyou." Jerry said as he continued to sleep. I blushed furiously as Rhys looked at me. It was awkward. Rhys shook his head.

"Do you?"

"My life is complicated now."

"Is that why you came here?"

I nodded.

"Shane?"

"He has made up with Demi and I am so confused. . ."

"I have an idea."

"What?" I asked, taking a bite from the apple pie.

"How about each of us becomes your boyfriend for a day, and we just hang out? No making out."

"Rhys, you are sick. Is that your twisted attempt at trying to be my boyfriend?"

"Come on! Jerry and I are like two hot guys, begging to hang out with you. We both like you, true, but we respect you. And we want to give your heart a break. So, just goofing around. We hang out anytime, anywhere. You can date anyone else too, if you want." He said but changed his look when he saw the horrified look on my face." Or maybe not."

"If you weren't Caity's cousin, you would have had it by now!"

"Are you in?"

Why not do something crazy for once? "I am in!"

* * *

Zayn had to meet his mates at the station's studio. I was tagging along, hidden of course, and dressed like a normal and unnoticeable pedestrian. I hadn't wanted to, but he had begged and I couldn't turn him down. After that, they had a photo shoot and practice, then sound check at the venue for their show tonight. His parents were going to be around, and I couldn't wait to meet them.

"Sarah" Louis said as he came over to hug me when I got to where the guys were. It was nice to finally see him. Aww,he was looking great!

"Fame is a good look on you," I said, hugging back. He laughed then hugged me tighter and refused to let me go, and I was like come on Louie, stop killing me.

"If I let you go, I won't breath."

"if you don't let me go, I will hunt you down like a rabid dog."

"Come on Lou, I wanna hug her too," Liam said, attempting to drag him off me. it took a combined effort of him and Harry to get him off.

"I missed you Ray Day," Harry said, smiling as he engulfed me in another warm hug. With company like these, who needs blankets to keep warm?

"My turn," Liam said, and I laughed as he asked me if I could still breath before he hugged me as tightly as Louis had done. Ouch, I couldn't breath too well.

"Poor Sarah, she needs to breath before you guys suffocate her," Zayn said as Niall hugged me too. Thank God it was not too tight. I relaxed into the hug before they all decided to group hug the two of us. You can imagine how much love I felt after that! *eye roll*

So, one hour later, I was goofing around with Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn at the photo shoot. It was funny, Niall being the one making all the cutest photos. For some reason, he reminded me of Frank. Oh well, I didn't mind hanging out with the five of them. I mean, I hang out with the Jonas Brothers and they are quite a handful. The only problem was the accent they had. It was a little hard to follow, but having spent time with Zayn for over a week, and Caity's cousins in the mix, it was getting easier to understand everything they said. I had a thing for Brits you know. So, I was basically loving their speeches. I listened more than talked.

After the shoot, we headed to a KFC outlet and had chicken. I wasn't really feeling it, so I had fries instead. After that, we went to practice, but before that, I got dragged into a game of football. They were so crazy about it. I was on one team with Liam and Niall. Harry and Louis were always trying to make me blush. Who knew that guys could actually flirt while playing? At some point, Harry took off his shirt and Zayn quickly scored.

Liam, Niall and I did a team huddle decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. I tripped infront of Louis who was all, "are you okay" and Liam scored. The second time, I loosed my hair and shook it from side to side, then ran my fingers through it. The guys all went like, "WHOA!" and bam! We won!

"Suckers!" I said as I bunched my hair at the drooling guys.

"Not fair!" Louis said, recovering.

"Man, that was unexpected," Zayn said, shaking his head

"So, can I have your number?" Harry asked dreamily. I shook my head, and waved my palm across his face.

"Remind us not to let a girl into the team again," Louis said, coming over to try hug me. I fled laughing. However, they all surrounded me and hugged me, as I was still squirming and yelling that they were all sweaty. They laughed and Harry was the first to retort that girls loved sweaty guys.

After that they went into the venue after they freshened up and did sound check, then we went to their changing room to hangout. Louis' girlfriend called to say she couldn't come, and Niall's parents dropped by to say hello. After eating some cupcakes that had been delivered to their room, we sat back and watched Zayn, Liam and Niall kick each others' butts at Play Station.

Caity called and I put her on loudspeaker to say hello to the guys. They were about to finish their contract but Caity was trying to convince them to renew it. Nick said hello too. They already missed me, and I missed them too, but I told Nick I wasn't coming back till mid-May. I wanted to stay away from Joe as much as possible.

* * *

As I danced to the music the boys were making from backstage, I could hear the girls wailing. I knew that I was lucky, indeed. I couldn't help think back to exactly seven years ago. If someone had told me that I'd be in love with Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers, and that I'd be best friends with Selena Gomez, Camilla Belle, and Zayn Malik of the newest boy band, One Direction, I'd have told them that they were kidding.

When they left to take a breather, I heard my name being called on stage. What? This was crazy. Only one person could have done this. Harry Styles.

"Harry, what did you do?" I asked, walking towards him. He took a step back, laughing, and I chased after him, so he ran back to the stage and I blindly followed, only to realize too late that it was a trick! Oh, I was so gonna get him after this!

"Sarah Kadesa, everyone!" he yelled into the mic as he scampered to the corner of the stage, out of my reach.

The crowd cheered wildly. Was it for me, or for Harry? Oh, well let the music begin!

"Hello everybody. I wasn't planning on singing tonight, but Harry dragged me here, so, I think I will just play along."

The crowd cheered even more. That meant they did like me! I guess I would get more popular than the Jonas Brothers before they toured Europe.

"So," I said, sitting on a stool and taking a guitar one of the guys from the band had been playing, "what would you like me to play?"

I heard many yells from the crowd, some were, "Firework", others were "Believe in me", others were "When I Look at You". I heard many more songs' titles being thrown at me.

"Okay, how about two songs from each album? Is that okay? Do I hear a Yes?"

People screamed as I started to strum the guitar, but they quietened down when I started to sing "Firework". I had been playing the acoustic guitar version with Kevin for a year now. In fact, I had started when I was a second year at Moi University.

Then, I played, "Not Afraid to Dream" and proceeded to ask if they wanted me to add another song. They requested my cover of "Over Protected" that I had done with Caity. So I played that before I went to the next album and played, "Believe in Me" and "Two Worlds Collide". I added the cover of "Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne before I told them that I was going to play one more song.

"Hey London, the Camp Rock Tour has already kicked off and so, I have been working on the acoustic version of "Different Summers" which Mitchie sings to Shane. I hope you guys have enjoyed the show so far, because have."

At this point, I started to strum the guitar again, and I heard Niall start to play the other guitar behind. It was a bass. He was really helping me this way. I smiled at him before facing the crowd again.

After I finished, Niall and I bowed then exited, and backstage, I hugged him. Each of the other guys hugged me too. I was so happy I had done them that favor, despite the crazy way Harry had plotted it. I gave him a look and he told me that we would talk later.

By the time the show was ending, I got a call from Dave saying that I had gotten a role in the movie, Summer Camp. The Jonas Brothers were already in it, and Caity and I were also going to be some of the star actresses. Selena had turned down the role because she already had two movies which she said was enough for her now. Demi was going to be there, with a new comer called Ronnie Miller who was really good at acting. Taylor Swift had been offered a minor role as one of the vocal coaches. This movie was going to be really expensive. It even had Zac Effron, Emily Watson, Jasmine Richards and Luke Williams. Luke had just shot a sitcom, which was getting good ratings and reviews. He was therefore an asset.

So far, the list was still growing, but word was that Cody Linley was joining the cast. There were still a few unconfirmed roles, but basically, some of the most popular people in Hollywood Labels and Disney were going to be there. I felt really honored.

I just felt a little disturbed to have Demi in the same movie with Shane.


	15. Chapter 15

the following is a filler chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 14

**SARAH KADESA PERFORMS AT ONE DIRECTION'S LATEST SHOW**

_**Sarah Kadesa, (pictured below) spent thirty five minutes on stage yesterday singing songs for One Direction fans when the guys took a breather in the middle of their show. She did a number of her songs and two covers, 'Over Protected' and 'Happy Ending' by previous season judges of America's X-Factor show, Britney Spears and Avril Lavigne.**_

_**The fans were ecstatic. Their response was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. It was her first time to perform in Europe before her tour that starts in mid May. The tour will kick off at New York's Central Park and will progress through 50+ towns before they kick off the European leg of the tour.**_

_**Sarah's manager, Dave Brown Cessario, has also confirmed that Sarah will be joining a growing list of Hollywood and Disney stars who shall be in the movie, 'Summer Camp' which will be in cinemas at an unconfirmed duration from later this year to early next year.**_

_**We can't wait for the tour, Sarah. We already love you!**_

**SHANE AND DEMI TO STAR IN NEW MOVIE AGAIN?**

_**Seems like this new celebrity couple have chemistry both off and on-set. Word has it that the newest Disney Channel Original Movie stars these two whose last movie was the talk of Disney and Hollywood.**_

_**When asked how they felt about being put in the same movie, Demi said, "This is an honor. It's great to be working with the boys again. I can't wait to start." SHANE could not be reached for comment.**_

_**Also in the movie are SHANE's best friends, Caitlyn Geller who is engaged to Nate, and Sarah Kadesa who is currently vacationing in London. Their characters are yet to be disclosed, but Caitlyn, who spoke on their behalf, said that they both couldn't wait to work with the brothers. **_

_**We do hope that this movie will be a success like Camp Rock was.**_

**SELENA GOMEZ SPOTTED HANGING WITH NEW FRIENDS**

_**Taking a break from shooting her movie, 'Bring it On', Selena was spotted hanging out at a One Direction concert with Sarah, Caitlyn and new besties, Taylor Swift and Camilla Belle who was in London with Taylor Lautner for the Cannes Film Festival at France. The couple had stopped over and decided to attend the concert before landing in Cannes for one of the biggest film festivals in Europe.**_

_**The next day, the Sel, Ray, Caity and Swiftie were spotted shopping in a few malls before they stopped to sign autographs and take photographs. Later that evening, they were accompanied by Zayn Malik of One Direction and two young men who were identified as close friends of Caitlyn and Sarah. They all looked so comfy as they went out to the Opera, all dressed up for the charity event. **_

_**We at the Sun are wishing Camilla the best. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Soo, are you guys ready for some One Direction in this story? coz i am! here is the drama!

Sarah: Hi, i am Sarah Kdesa

Me:Yeah, i know, i made you.

Caity: seriously Ynab, you don't have to rub it in.

Sarah: yeah Ynab (Phone rings) Shoot, i have to take this, will be back in a few. talk later?

Caity: sure. talk to Shane for me.

Me: yeah, i missed him too.

Harry: (peeping) all clear?

Me: Eh? where did the British curly come from?

Niall: (stepping out from the shadows) All Clear, Roger!

Louis: THE SUPERMAN CARROT IS HERE!

Zayn: Shhh!

Me: Eh, what's happening?

Caity: no, get out. Ynab, we are under attack! we are under invasion, we have been compromised. i repeat, we have been compromised!

Liam: Goodbye Camp Rock! Welcome One Direction!

Me: oi!

Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Niall: hello everyone, we are One Direction and we now on this story

Me: all of you are as cute as a button. i am quite quick, but you gotta know, you can't own this story. no, never in a million years!

Louis: ugh! (grabs dictionary and hits Ynabeesa,andCaity knocking them out)

Harry: she was saying?

Louis: sweet dreams!

* * *

Chapter 15

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- Hanging out with One Direction later today. . .they are hilarious!_

_ OneDirection- OfficialSarahKadesa RealLiamPayne NiallHoran HarryStyles LouisTomlinson ZaynMalik, how about we do a twitcam today?_

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- OneDirection nah, I am in my room napping! This British weather is not for me._

_ ZaynMalik- OneDirection- OfficialSarahKadesa RealLiamPayne NiallHoran HarryStyles LouisTomlinson that sounds like a great idea! I am in!_

The tweet got all the lads retweeting, meaning I was doomed! Oh, crap. Ten minutes later, they all traipsed into the apartment, and they all hugged me. As usual, Niall was hugging and hogging a packet of Doritos. Louis was holding a carrot (Oi, he is gonna get Vitamin A poisoning that one!) and he hugged me too tight, Ugh! Harry came and kissed my cheek, just next to my lips. Liam sat next to me after hugging me and Zayn sat on Harry's laps just to be next to me.

"Twitcam! Yippee!" that was Louis yelling like a girl. It was a wonder he had that much energy. I expected that much energy from Niall because he was always eating. I should write something about Louis and his carrot obsession.

The boys raced to get Harry's laptop and when they got ready, they sent Louis to fetch me. I had hidden as soon as I heard them saying that they were tweeting that they were online on TwitCam.

"Come on Sarah! Just this once!"

I tried not to giggle as I heard him whine. Ha-ha, Louis was SUCH a girl.

He passed by my hiding spot, and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't burst out laughing. As soon as he exited the kitchen; I tiptoed out as soon as I heard Harry yell out my name. It was time to get a new hideout.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab at my waist then I was spun round, and I almost screamed but my mouth was covered. I looked up, and into the blue eyes of Louis who was smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"Louis! Have you found her?" I heard Zayn call, and Louis took his hand off my mouth and placed a finger on my lips, indicating that I be quiet, all the while staring at me with this intense look in his eyes.

"Louis! Lou bear, where art thou?" Harry called, and I felt like bursting out into a loud laugh.

"Do you think they went out?" I heard Liam ask, and Harry wailed, sounding just like a girl. Ha-ha, no wonder Loubear and Hazzabear was Larry Stylinson.

"Harreh, you couldn't find them?" Zayn said, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips, which I noticed Louis was watching a little too close. I found myself biting them, unconsciously.

At that moment my phone vibrated, and I checked it to find a notification from twitter, just as Louis' phone dinged. Silly boy, he forgot to switch it into silent mode!

_ HarryStyles- OfficialSarahKadesa has disappeared and stolen my Loubear!_

I tweeted back. _ OfficialSarahKadesa- HarryStyles an alien ship abducted me._

Then I saw Zayn's tweet. _ ZaynMalik- #FindingLouAndRay has to be successful. OfficialSarahKadesa and LouisTomlinson we have to find you!_

At that moment, Louis' phone dinged and I heard Harry yell, "Guys, I think I heard something!"

I looked at Louis who was still laughing quietly at the tweets.

"Louis, you forgot to silence your phone!"

At that moment, his phone started to blare out Ed Sheeran's song, 'Lego House'. Oh, crap!

"I can hear it! It is from here!" I heard Harry yell but I grabbed Louis' phone and tossed it into the sitting room, then quickly closed the doors of the broom closet.

"Oh my God! Sarah was right! They have kidnapped them both! And all that is left is Louis' bloody phone!" Harry wailed, making Louis and I burst into silent laughter.

"Keep searching everyone," Liam said, shouting above Harry's wails. It really was funny!

"Loubear, if I knew this would have happened, I would have kissed you. I should have kissed you! I should have hugged you. I should have snuck into your room last night . . ."

I burst into silent laughter, looking at Louis' shocked face. Harry was being so damn funny!

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- HarryStyles stop professing your love for LouisTomlinson it is frightening!_

"Hey, she can hear Harreh, this means that she is somewhere near." We heard Liam say, and Louis looked me in the eyes, while he got closer, for some reason. I don't know why he was staring so intensely at me.

"I had fun," he whispered, and I smiled.

"Me too." I whispered back, and he grasped my hand, dragging me closer, still looking at me. He started to slip an arm round my waist and I looked at him, a little surprised, feeling the familiar sparks that usually came when anyone touched me there.

"Louis, what are you doing?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable, and he moved his arms again, making me squeal, perhaps a little too loudly. Oh-oh.

Louis' eyes widened when he realized the mistake he had made. He let me go a millisecond before the doors of the closet were thrown open by none other than Liam and Zayn. Harry was still sobbing on the floor like a baby.

"Oh, there you are!" Zayn said, reaching out a hand towards me, while smiling weirdly at Louis, kind of like how a shark bars its teeth before it bites. I saw Louis look down before Liam grabbed his hand and hoisted him out of the hide-out.

I didn't understand what was with the exchange between the two guys. Oh well, looks like I will have to do the TwitCam with the guys.

"Thank God you got Louis," Harry said to Liam later that day when we were at the sitting room of Caity's cousins' apartment.

* * *

The morning had gone by with the TwitCam and we had actually had fun talking to the fans that had freaked out about Louis and I vanishing. After that, the session went on pretty well and smooth, I dare say. By that I mean I chased Niall for stealing my cupcakes, had to hit him across the back when he chocked, got into a fight with Harry over Louis which resulted in me getting chased round the room by him, Zayn and Liam bickering over the fact that Zayn was too busy texting someone on the phone who turned out to be his mum, and me and Liam getting angry at each other when he couldn't let me prank call Simon Cowell.

I just hope he never watched that Twitcam. And if he did, oh poor Uncle Si would be disheartened.

"I am hungry!" Niall wailed for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. I was too tired to cook, and as such was trying to figure out what take out I wanted.

"Let's go get Nandos!" Louis said, jumping into the space next to me. I saw Zayn look at him, and Louis put up his arms in surrender.

"I have always wanted to eat at Nandos, ever since they opened in Nairobi when I was like twelve." I said, deciding to ignore the weird moment between Zayn and Louis.

At that moment, my phone rang, and I checked the ID. It was Natey-poo.

"Who is Natey-Poo?" Harry asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Caitlyn's fiancé," I said before pressing the call button to answer it, then putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hey Natey-Poo!" I said as soon as we connected.

"Oh, you never learn, do you?" that was Caity. Ha-ha, Caity-poo.

"Ah! Caity-Pooey!"

"Remind me to wring your neck next time I meet you," she threatened down the line, laughing a little.

"Ha-ha Caity, sure will! How's Natey and why are you using his phone?"

"Coz mine is dead right now and his is fully charged, seeing that we are next to a transmitter."

Maybe she wasn't prepared for the 'Ho-ho's emanating from the five lads next to me; because I swear I heard the phone clatter down to the ground, and then someone yelling to ask if she was okay.

"You idiot! Are you watching something on telly while talking to me?" she accused, "you have the volume a little too loud."

I had given the lads a look to silence them, so they were all either giggling quietly or smiling widely.

"Hmm, something like that. Why are you asking?"

"Are you watching Friends again?"

I looked around at the boys and made to grab my phone so that I could remove the loudspeaker mode but Niall grabbed it first and Louis and Zayn were holding me down.

"Come on, stop it you guys!"

"Are my irritating cousins home now?"

I laughed; trying to break free from the grasp the guys had me in, including Harry behind me who was holding my shoulders.

"Caity! I am being harassed by them!" I yelled, "They have grabbed my phone and you are on loudspeaker!"

"That's right,"Niall said, sounding like a mafia guy. I heard Caity giggle.

"Nialler, is that you?"

"Oi, how does she know?" Niall stage-whispered at me, and I chuckled.

"Sarah, are you with Niall? Alone?"

Zayn and Louis exchanged a look and Niall and I blushed at the same time-I looked down while he turned red. Yup, old memories.

"Caity-poo, stop talking! They are all here!"

"Hi Caity-Poo!" they all chorused, and Niall set the phone down on the table again.

"Are you guys online? We are doing a TwitCam." Caity said.

"Oh my God!" thank God no camera could see the conversation and how I was trapped by the boys or how Niall was blushing.

"Would you like to say hi to the boys?"

"Sure," I said, smiling. Soon, I heard the four boys' voices I loved yelling down the phone."Hi Sarah!"

"Hi Jay, Franky, Natey, Shaney. How are you guys doing?" despite the fact that Shane and I were not on good terms, I had to put up a fake front.

"I am here with One Direction. Guys, say hello!"

The guys said hello to the guys (he-he I know that sounds funny but what, it is funny.)

We then chatted for a while and talked about the tour. The guys were all excited, and it was funny watching them fan-girl at each other. Ugh, they were such girls!

Or maybe it was all fake.

Who cares?

* * *

When we came back from Nandos, the guys wanted to watch a movie, so they put 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' and oh my God, I ended up in Harry's arms. Don't ask me how. And it was a wrong move because after that he couldn't stop flirting with me and trying to make me fall for him. When he brought his hair next to my head, I tugged, he yelped and I cut off a lock.

Soon, Harry was chasing me around and Niall, Liam, Zayn were all laughing with Louis who laughed so hard, he fell off his perch on the chair and LITERALLY started rolling on the floor laughing. As I ran, I managed to snap a photo of Louis, which wasn't hazy because I stopped to do it, and got away just as Harry got close enough to make a grab at me. I was pretty fast, despite the fact that I didn't really have the body for the athletic sport.

On round three, Niall burst into a fresh bout of infectious laughter at Harry's frustration at not catching me, and I stopped to make a short video of Louis ROTFL. It was a five second thing, and next thing I knew, harry jumped over the couch and tackled me, and he landed on me. For close to five seconds, I forgot all about my phone and only remembered it when I saw Louis rolling towards it. I made a grab for it and then held it in front of my face, taking in Harry's features.

When he realized, he flashed a smile and yelled, "I am gonna tickle you till you pee your pants for cutting off my curls!"

At that moment, Zayn grabbed the phone and said, "pay-back is a bitch Sarah! This goes on YouTube! Right Louis?"

Louis was still laughing, so Niall yelled"aye." Then, they proceeded to tickle me, all of them. You can imagine having five hands poking at you. Not a pretty sight. Oh dear God, why was I so ticklish?!

After this, they uploaded the video on their One Direction channel, and I was so pissed off, I refused to talk to any of them. I even went to bed, leaving them to their own devices. As soon as I was alone, I went to the loo, sat on the toilet seat and went on their YouTube channel, where I watched the video. Some of the comments were nice, while others were just plain mean. I was labeled slut, boyfriend thief, wannabe, and even whore. Wow, Directioners could be so mean sometimes.

So I tweeted, _ OfficialSarahKadesa- hiya haters, I would love to shovel all the hate that you throw at me back at you, but that would be really lame, so I guess I have to say, the joke is on you. I am not gonna change just to make you happy, or stop having fun just coz I make you feel threatened. I am staying me myself and I, so #DealWithIt _

Within ten minutes, #DealWithIt was trending, and I had a number of retweets, mentions and favorites. Oh well, that was till I saw Harry's tweet.

_ HarryStyles- We appreciate the love we get from you guys, and we are thankful, but hating on our friends for no good reason is really mean_

After a few minutes, I heard the knocks on the door, and I left the loo to go open the door. There stood the five of them, looking apologetic.

"Ray Day, I am sorry," harry said, apologizing. "I didn't know that they'd be that mean. We can delete it. . . "

"No, don't," I said, stepping forward, and taking his hands in mine. He had already cried that morning when Louis and I disappeared. So, it would be really weird if I let him cry. Even though I hated his flirtatious behavior, I also loved him, and it hurt to think of how much pain I would feel if he cried, again.

He opened his arms and I stepped into them, and we hugged, and I hugged them all, except Louis and Zayn who wanted to kiss me. (Louis is probably really going nuts now coz of the carrots, and Zayn was probably just being funny, imitating Lou.)

* * *

Later that day, they left me alone, and for once, I wished I wasn't alone. I missed their noise, and how they could drive me insane, but they had work tomorrow. And I had to let them go so they'd sleep early.

**We are coming home at 4am, so don't wait up!-Rhys **

Oh, great, what a lovely bit of news!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry: So, Sarah, will you go out with me?

Sarah: no

Louis: why?

Sarah: he is a flirt.

Louis: and me?

Harry: you are dating!

Zayn: me?

Sarah: decide once and for all if you want Niall or me!

Niall: Oi! (drops a plate of chicken)

Liam: clean that up

Niall: no

Liam: seriously? Zayn?

Zayn: never in a million years

Sarah; (sneaking away)

Louis: hey everyone! where is the girl?

Zayn: fly and catch her

Niall: wee, wings are meant to fly!

Harry: its in my DNA

Liam: well, now that Caity cat and Ynab are out cold, i will say it. Ynab does not own Camp Rock, or the songs in this chapter or any other chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Te amo," he said, and put his hands round my waist before dipping his head to kiss me, only for me to look up and see it was . . . Shane!

I sat up, pretty fast, breathing heavily like I had run a mile. Oh my God, it was never gonna stop, was it? I was doomed to never get over Shane, was i?

At that moment, I heard Rhys and Jerry stumble into the house, giggling at silly fairies they were seeing in the dark. Yes, that is what smoking weed does to you. Unless they were really drunk!

At that moment, my phone vibrated twice. Meaning I had two messages.

**Hey, are you okay?-Zayn**

Aww, that was so sweet. Well, before I could process a reply, my phone vibrated again, twice.

**Babe, wanna get together tomorrow?-Harry**

Ugh, it is surprising how Harry can still manage to flirt at half past four in the morning. Doesn't he get tired? Oh, I scrolled down and saw that he had written something else.

**I really wanna hang out with you, and I don't know what it is, but I think I like you a lot, and I know that you hate it when I flirt, but you are so cute when you get pissed at me. so please, if you like Harry cute face over here ^_^please let him take you out on a date. Because he really really likes you!**

Okay, if he talked like this, it felt better, and I could actually see me and him going out on a date. Hmm, I will take him up on his offer.

So I texted him back, saying yes, and texted Zayn saying I was okay.

I was just about to turn over in bed and sleep when I remembered I had another text. So I checked my phone, and saw I had two texts. I read the first, it was from Louis.

**I miss you-Louis**

It was probably a message he was sending someone else, so I texted back, telling him it must be a wrong number.

**No, I got the right number Sarah-Louis**

_Oh, okay. You were saying?-Sarah_

**I miss you, sha lalalalala-Louis**

_Are you drunk?-Sarah_

**No. ;) just listening to that Miley Cyrus song 'I Miss you' -Louis**

_I think you should sleep-Me_

**Zzzzz-Louis**

_Finally!-me_

**Nah, I AM AWAKE!-Louis**

I shook my head, and then decided to check the last message. I was so happy but the moment I read the text my phone fell out of my hands.

It was from Shane.

**I still love you, even if you don't love me as much as I do love you. And I wonder why you don't care anymore because you are all I dream about. Sarah, please talk to me. please. You said we would always be together, Forever and always.**

I got really pissed. He is so lost, a lost cause. I know I wanted him, but he had Demi, and that definitely means that we won't happen. I can't let me be a lost cause.

I found myself staring out at the cloudy sky, lit by the full moon that was setting. I could see Big Ben from here. Big Ben indeed, watching over London. I smiled at the moon.

"Do you think I will ever find a man who loves me? I know that Shane loves me, but I don't wanna be the girl who breaks him and Demi's relationship even if I want to."

The moon stared at me curiously cold. Yup, she can't talk.

"I like Zayn, and Louis and Harry and Niall and Liam. And Rhys and Jerry. Thank God I have them." Who was I kidding? I wanted Shane.

* * *

I made my way to the sitting room, and turned on the keyboard. I had to play the song that I had written for Shane.

I passed my fingers over the keys, and then began to play, seriously, counting the seconds to when I would start the song. I had a camera at the table, facing me, recording the song, and me playing it.

**The day I, **

**first met you**

**You told me,**

**you'd never fall in love**

It was true. When he came to Kenya, he told me that when he met me in Nairobi. He had me flown in on a first class ticket to meet him because he couldn't bear to leave without saying goodbye to me. that night, he left a love bite on my neck, and believe you me, he got me drunk on champagne. Oh my god, I fell asleep before I got to the hotel room and I woke up with a killer hangover. My first hangover. And my last. I had never taken alcohol again.

**But now that I get you**

**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are, so close, yet so far**

**Haven't I passed the test?**

**When will you realize,**

**baby I'm not like the rest?**

**Don't wanna break your heart,**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you are scared its wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break**

**your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break**

**your heart a break**

**Oh, yeah, yeah.**

**On Sunday, you went home**

**Alone**

**There were tears in your eyes**

**I called your, cell phone**

**With my love**

**But you didn't reply**

**The world is ours**

**If you want it**

**We can take it**

**If you just take my hand**

**There is no turning back now**

**Baby try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you are scared its wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break **

**give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break**

**your heart a break**

**there's just so much you can take**

**give your heart a break**

**let me give your heart a break**

**your heart a break**

**Oh, yeah, yeah.**

**When your lips are on my lips**

**And our hearts beat as one**

**But you slip out of my finger tips**

**Every time you run **

I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. This was true. Anytime I thought we were close enough, he'd turn and run away. Like what he did on new year. How could he kiss her? And I was there? But most importantly, why couldn't he take the step?

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you are scared its wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break**

**Coz you've been hurt before**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**You trying to smile it away**

**Some things you can't disguise**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Baby I can ease the ache, **

**The ache**

**So let me give your heart a break**

**give your heart a break**

**let me give your heart a break**

**your heart a break**

**there's just so much you can take**

**give your heart a break**

**let me give your heart a break**

**your heart a break**

**Oh, yeah, yeah.**

**The day I, **

**First met you**

**You told me**

**You'll never fall in love.**

I felt so exhausted from all the crying. I stretched out my hand and turned off the camcorder. I couldn't stop the tears of my heartbreak from leaking out, neither could I stop the exhaustion from settling on me. before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Really, I wish I was that piano! Lucky instrument!" I heard Rhys calling to Jerry, who I could tell was probably fixing breakfast.

"Rhys, come watch this. . . she wasn't up doing nothing. She was actually sad, not making love to the damn piano!"

Then I heard them playing the tape, and the part I broke down, and the part I stopped crying, then the part where I just lost it. I couldn't sing, so I had just played the piano over and over again.

They weren't supposed to watch it!

After it ended, I heard them sigh.

"Do you think it's about Shane?"

That had to be Jerry. Sometimes he reminded me so much of Nate, from how he stood to how he sang and played his instruments. And even how he spoke.

"Are you asking a question or stating the obvious?"

"Come on Rhys, do you think she is okay in that tape? You said she was fine last night!"

"I think Shane did something. Check TMZ."

The web had nothing on Shane. Jerry was pissed off.

"Then he probably told her something which led to this reaction."

"You think we should let her lie in?"

"Yup, good idea!"

Then, I heard someone come into the room, and I was scooped into their arms and carried away. I felt nice, because I knew that I was cared for in this house. I had never been scooped into someone's arms before, and whoever was carrying me took me like a paperweight.

I was placed gently on a bed, which was mine, but it wasn't crumpled. The person dragged the sheets over my body, and kissed my forehead.

After he left, I turned to my side and broke down into tears.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring back at me, and I yelped in shock before swatting at the person.

"Oi! Why are you so mean to me even when I am being innocent?" I heard Harry's voice saying, and I smiled knowing I had caused him pain.

"Because you can be so damn irritating," Louis said somewhere from the other side of my room.

"Lou bear, I thought you love me!"

"I do, I do, I do oo oo!"

Ugh! "Take the PDA outside!" I had the blonde boy from Mullingar speak up. And I just lost my serious angry mode. Who could deny the amusement they could bring?

"Where did Jerry and Rhys go?" I asked, sitting up before realizing that I was in my negligee. Oops! I dragged my sheet over my body, but not before Harry noticed that I was already ready to have him share the bed with me!

"Get out Harry! You can be such a creep!" Liam yelled.

"No!" he said, coming over and kneeling next to the bed. "Take me back, I love you!"

He sounded so funny, I burst into laughter.

"Jerry! Rhys! Please get Harry out of here before he tries to rape me!"

At that moment, the said boys showed up and Harry got up, and tried to take off, but he got caught by Jerry and together with Rhys, they threw him out.

I noticed that a certain guy with black hair was missing. Zayn.

"Louis, where is Zayn?"

Louis looked at me cheekily. "You miss him?"

I looked down, and smiled before nodding.

"He thought that maybe he could ditch us for his sisters. Sorry babe, you are stuck with us."

"Like I have a choice," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well, that means that we can share you without fighting," Niall said, coming over to me and hugging me closely. I breathed in his cologne. Aww, he is so sweet. I can't believe he had a crush on me before, and even serenaded me a number of times. We had almost kissed, and I had been okay and was going to say yes to him, in my head when I found out he had a girlfriend. Even then, he had been a gentleman about it and had done his time. Now he was single, but was enjoying every moment of his freedom.

"True," Liam said, hugging me from the other side, and I smiled as his cologne mingled with Niall's.

"Hey, gerroff her! She's mine!" Louis growled, and climbed on the bed, then started to jump on it like a little bunny. I burst out laughing and got out of the embrace of the two guys, then joined Louis.

"Isn't it great jumping on the bed?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Imagine how much better it feels to roll on it under me?"

I stopped, and so did Liam and Niall, who had been laughing at our kiddish behavior.

"LOUIS!"

"RUN!" Niall and Liam yelled, and Louis did that, jumping off the bed and exiting, throwing the door open and running for his life. I followed, never mind I was wearing a negligee and a house robe I grabbed when I got out of bed.

"See how it feels Lou, it comes back to bite you in the ass!" Harry yelled, only for Louis to launch at him, and tackle him in the stomach. Ouch, that is gonna be painful for Harry!

"IDIOT!" Harry yelled, and I saw him double over in pain.

"I will get him for you Harreh!" I yelled, running after Louis who had exited the room and the loft house by now.

As I raced to the door, I didn't even bother to see if the path was clear when I opened the door, which ended with me knocking into someone, who slipped his hands round my waist, holding me closely.

My eyes flew open after the impact, and my hands just landed on someone's flat chest. Our eyes held and he stared at me for close to a minute, not letting me go, nor letting me look away.

His eyes were too intense to not look into.

* * *

**Wow! that totally drained me. i will update soon again, but not today. see yah**


	18. Chapter 18

Louis: (yelling) Wake UP!

Caity and I: eh? (Stirring awake)

Liam: here's the plan shut up and let us run the story.

Me: never in a

Zayn: yeah, we all know that line

Niall: well, we are just about done. We are One Direction, and this story is ours.

Me: screw you! i will banish you from my kingdom

Louis: id like to see you try that with your hands tied.

Caity: come on you guys!

Niall and Liam: no!

Me: i will do anything!

Zayn: anything?

Me: anything

Zayn: lets go on a date.

Me: (faking boredom) fine, i will. (leave together.)

Niall: by the way, where are Harry and Sarah?

Louis: do i look like i have a clue? Hazzah Bear!

Liam: maybe the aliens took them.

Niall: should we tell Zayn?

Caity: tell Zayn what?

Niall: that Sarah and Niall are together

Louis: no. he has wanted to go out with Ynabeesa for a while. you didn't see how he has been eyeing her since the first day they met?

Caity: you got a point

Liam: then its up to us.

Niall: okay! Come on Caity!

* * *

Chapter 17

For some reason, Zayn's eyes and mine couldn't leave each other. As I stared up at the guy who had caught me before I tumbled, I felt butterflies fight furiously in my tummy. Then a loud rumble, which had to be my stomach announcing that it wanted to feed.

That loud grumble broke the staring, and Zayn helped me back up. I couldn't look him n the eye. My stomach had made sure to do that.

"So, are you guys gonna catch me or not?" Louis asked, shaking his bum at us. Oh that little devil! Just you wait Louis, one way or another, I'm gonna get you . . .

Zayn turned to look at me questioningly and I shrugged. "He hit Harry in the groin."

"Oi! Isn't that like the worst ever? Here, I will get that little devil for you." Zayn gave me the bags and raced after Louis, tackling him. I cheered, and then noticed that the bags had muffins and doughnuts. Yum! I hurriedly grabbed one and bit into it, moaning in sheer pleasure.

"Sarah is having sex outside with Louis!" Harry yelled, swinging the door open and coming face to face with me biting into a muffin.

"Idioth Harreh," I mumbled into the cake as Zayn brought a hungry looking Louis to me. he licked his lips with relish when he saw me eating the cakes.

"Milady, here is the man whose head you asked for."

"Why, thank you, Knight in Shining Armour. Here are the bags."

"You love cake?" Zayn asked, smiling at me.

"Of course!" I said, fighting off Harry from my muffin and Louis, my prisoner o' war was frantically fighting to join him. I decided to invite them into the house instead.

On opening the door, we found Jerry and Rhys wrestling Niall away from my pancakes.

"Hey everyone, I met Zayn and he brought us breakfast!"

"Breakfast? It is 4pm now Sarah!"

I stopped. "What?"

Zayn smiled at me, and I saw Harry succeed in taking the cakes. Why are all these boys so greedy? I will never understand how they are always hungry, especially Niall.

"Those were not for everyone, were they?" I asked Zayn, who smiled shyly at me. Aww.

"They were yours. But now, everyone has gotten a bite!" Louis exclaimed, biting into his. Stupid Swagmaster from Doncaster!

When he said that, Zayn threw a dirty look at him and Louis looked away, putting up his arms in surrender while Niall pounced on the cake on his saucer. Soon, there was a fight, but I was more content to sit back and eat my pancake. Yum!

* * *

Now, the movie time started and I watched the guys pamper me. Zayn, however, was just staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I wondered why.

When Louis and Harry sandwiched me, I saw him look pissed off. In the middle of the movie, when Harry was trying to make me cuddle with him and I was so bored, I was actually going to, I saw him leave.

After five minutes, I decided to go get him.

He was seated on my bed, looking like he was gonna cry, or like he already had cried.

"Zayn?"

He looked up, and for close to a minute, our eyes held. His intense, smoldering look giving me the sensation that he was looking right into me, finding and seeing things that I never knew existed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

So he looked away first.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled, rubbed his hands together, and looked up at me. "Yes. Anyway, Harry likes you. You two get along great."

Wait. What? We fight all the time!

I walked and sat next to him, taking his cold palms in mine. I then looked at him, into his eyes, which he had raised when his eyes saw me touch him. They were wide in shock, making him look really cute. This guy right here was the reason I wanted so much to stay in Britain and marry before I turned twenty five. I mean, who wouldn't want to be the mother of his children? He has an amazing voice and he is hot, cute and the best part? He doesn't even know it!

"I don't know what you and Harry, and Louis have, but I know that you and I have been close from the first day. Remember how you took care of me when I found out that Shane had a girlfriend?"

He nodded.

"You didn't even know me personally but you took it upon yourself to be my friend, and to change my notion on pop stars."

He laughed at my reference to Shane.

"Talking about you and Shane . . . how . . . are . . . you guys . . . , you know? After he . . . you know . . . kissed Demi? We never really talked about it."

"Zayn, I know I didn't tell you much . . . "

"It is okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"I want to," I said, looking into his eyes for a second, and then looking down at our entwined fingers. I moved a little bit and sat cross-legged, in the lotus position, and he followed suit.

"I like him, but somehow he always hurts me. I don't know if I can ever get over this pain. . . "I stuttered at the end. "All I want is for someone to love and appreciate me."

Zayn took my palm, and kissed the knuckles. "You are beautiful, and shame on the man who never sees that."

"Sometimes I think that he thinks I am fat or something . . ."

"How can you ever say that you are fat? You are curvy. And for your information, I like curvy girls."

I smiled at him, feeling better. His eyes watched me blush as he kissed my hand again, and he put it to his chest, right where his heart was, looking at me intensely. I felt my breath escape with a slight whoosh. How could someone even have such an effect on me? Oh My God, how could someone this hot be allowed to roam the streets? It was definitely the death of womanhood.

I looked at him like, "Okay! What's up, gorgeous?"

"Zayn, you are freaking me out."

He smiled, and then looked down, before tugging me to join him on the bed. I wanted to resist because I heard alarm bells going off in my head, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid of Zayn. I moved closer and put my head on his chest. We sighed in contentment.

"Don't ever leave me," I found myself saying, and he chuckled.

"Look who is saying that! You are the globe-trotting girl I have a crush on!"

"What?!" I asked, turning to look at him in surprise.

"Umm, pretend you didn't hear that."

"But I did!"

"Yes, but Harry always gets the girl."

"Zayn, how can you say that?"

"Because it is true!"

"You are lucky you are being my pillow right now. Otherwise, I would have hit you."

At that moment, Harry walked in on us.

I saw his face change. He looked heartbroken. Oops!

"It is not what it looks like," I said, pulling away from Zayn and sitting up.

"Oh, really Sarah? Him, why, and bro, you know I like her."

"Well, it so happens we were just chilling he . . ." Zayn started but Harry cut him short.

"Whatever Zayn, you have gone too far!"

"Ok, can we talk? Please Harry?"

He looked from Zayn to me, and then nodded. I walked out, throwing an apologetic look at Zayn before leaving. He tried to smile, but I could see fear, insecurity and something else I couldn't read in his eyes. For once, I regretted being liked by two extremely attractive guys and being the centre of their attention. I had always wished to be the reason countries would go to war, like Hellen of Troy. Okay, I don't want World War Three but you get the picture, right?

* * *

Harry and I struck a deal. We would go on two dates. Then see if he has a chance. After that, we will decide if we were gonna be together, if we do feel a connection.

Yes, I know you wonder why I'd even agree, is it because I wanted the buzz? Or I wanted to be more famous?

I like harry, despite the fact that he drives me nuts sometimes. Well, lets make that most times. Even then, he is quite a charmer, and he doesn't give up if he wants you. Then, he is British. To me, he wins hands down.

Even then, for some reason Louis wanted to be the one to drop me off at the venue of the date. I have no idea why he is doing that. I don't understand why Louis is acting weird of late. He has always been really close with me and we used to play pranks on the other boys. Like how we would both wake up everyone the next morning after I had a sleep over at their place. Liam always ended up in trouble with Uncle Si because of me.

So, Harry and I were going to this little, cute restaurant that he had booked out just for me. It was somewhere in downtown London, towards the outskirts where the air was clear and the crickets chirped their songs to us.

"This is a really cute place. I like it."

"I thought you liked Nandos?"

"Well, I do, now that Louis was yelling at the top of his voice that he loves their chicken. And Niall was protecting his food with his entire body."

"That was EPIC!" we both agree, sharing a laugh. See, I told you he is good company.

Harry was really nice during the date. He let me take my time ordering, let me steal some potatoes from his plate, and we shared dessert. Tonight, I was so happy he wasn't being such a creep.

"Well, do you still have space in your tummy?"

"Why?"

"We are going to eat some more," he told me as he took my hand when we walked out of the quaint place smiling like Cheshire cats. Wait, he is from Cheshire (at this point you should be ROTFL because of the next statement. Is he gonna be a Cheshire cat in his next life? Kidding. Funny? No? Yes? Okay.)

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you should speed up my metabolic rate so that I can be as hungry as Niall when I get to our venue."

"Hmm, I can think of one way to speed that up," Harry said, looking at me with a cheeky smile on his face.

Even though I was scared to ask, I ventured to do so. "And how do you intend to do that?"

He looked me over, from head to toe, and smiled. I looked at him like he was a pervert.

"Harry, don't even dare."

He looked sad. Well, he was acting, because he made a puppy face and then when he didn't work, he smiled, enticing, or trying to entice me with the dimples. He knew i loved them. Hence the reason I always poked them, which is exactly what I did. Funny me!

It almost worked, but that was till we saw paparazzi and ducked into the limo. The driver drove us to the London Eye and we got in really quick. We lost them somewhere on the road, thanks to a traffic snarl-up.

We got into one of the rides and there was ice cream waiting. Aww! I love ice cream!

"I got that right flavor, huh?"

"Harry, you DO pay attaention!"

"Well, I do like you, and it isn't so hard paying my dues to someone worth it."

I blushed and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It felt strange and nice, and I found myself smiling at him as we stared at each other. He leaned into me and I was pretty sure he was going to kiss me.

"You are very beautiful."

"Well, everyone tells me that. I have no idea why."

"Coz you are." He leaned even closer and I closed my eyes. His breath was in my face and I was getting goose pimples from all this. At that moment, the doors of the ride slid open and to cover up my shock, I smeared his nose with ice cream.

"What . . ."

"Surprise Harry!"

"You do know I wanted to kiss you."

"Yes, and no." I laughed. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I will kiss you, one way or another."

"Oi, the song, 'one way , or another, im gonna get you, om gonna get you, get you, get you, get you, get you. One way or another . . .' oh no!"

Blind flashes made us both temporarily blind as we stared at the huge crowd of paparazzi. They started yelling questions at us, and we both lowered our heads, and ran, Harry holding my hand tightand not letting go. We made it to the limo in time and Harry pushed me in, clambering in after me as fast as he could. I could still hear them yelling and asking if I was still in love with Shane and if Harry was dating me.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, you can say that again!"

He laughed, and drew me in for a hug because I was shaking. Why on earth did they always have to mention his name?

"You folks okay behind there?" we heard Louis over the intercom.

"Yup, Sarah is a little shaken. Hey, is it hypothermia?"

"No, I am just . . . they mentioned . . ."

"Shane . . .?" I nodded.

"Hey, don't worry, when you are with me, you will never have to think or worry over him. Okay?"

"Do you think we will be together?" I asked.

"Well, we still have a second date, and we can decide after that, right?"

"Right," I said.

"Whoop!" Louis yelled through the intercom.

"We heard that!" Harry said as he held me next to him, making sure not to touch my sensitive waist. Even then, his arms still strayed there and I didn't jump. I have no idea why. But it was a relief.

Harry and Louis dropped me off at my doorstep at five to midnight after driving round and round to shake off the paparazzi. Rhys and Jerry were still up, and they bugged me to find out about the whole dinner. Everything was going great till when we saw me and Harry running away from the paps at the London's Eye. Worst thing? We were holding hands.

Oh, crap! The Directioners were gonna have my head.


	19. Chapter 19

Niall: so, where is Sarah? we have checked everywhere.

Liam: he is gonna kill us

Caity: he will kill you guys, not me. and anyways, i thought he was interested in Ynab?

Louis: he is, but he also wants Sarah

Caity: your guy is messed up.

Harry: (walking in) hey everyone!

Louis: Hazza Bear!

Harry: Boo Bear!

Liam: Harry, if you arehere, where is Sarah?

Harry: i have no idea.

Caity: this is bad

Louis: maybe she is with your fiance.

Zayn and Ynabeesa: (walking in smiling at each other) hey everyone!

Everyone: hey guys

Me: why are y'all worried? we are back

Liam: (laughing) we aren't worried

Harry: well, i wanted Boo bear to do something for me

Louis: sure, lets go! (they exit)

Caity: (faking a phone call) umm, i have to take this. see you later (exits)

Liam: umm, i have to talk to Uncle Si. see you later. (exits)

Me: thats weird.

Zayn: well, we are all alone. i can think of a few things to do while we chill

Me: ha-ha, Zayn, really?

Zayn: Zainab, really.

Me: how did you know my name?

Zayn: i just made our romance name. am i awesome or what?! i ship us, 100%

Me: (blushing) Zayn . . .

Zayn: aww, you look so cute when you blush. let me kiss you.

Me: What? No!

Zayn: pretty please?

Me: fine, but let me make my declaration first. i do not own the plot of Camp Rock, or the songs in this book.

Zayn: done?

Me: done. lets go (exit the room)

* * *

Chapter 17

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- I just want to clear the air here, right now. I am not seeing anyone for fame. If I_ _like whoever I like, it has nothing to do with money #MyLoveAintCostAThing_

Wow, what got into me? Well, let's take it from the top. Harry and I had a date, it went well, we had PURE fun, and then the paps chased after us. And now, girl fans are yelling at me on social media, talk shows are going MAD and guess what, Shane is mad at me!

Yes, he called me, acting like my BOYFRIEND. I had ignored it at first, but then, I got a call from Dave's cell, so I answered only to hear him yelling down my ear.

_ OfficialSarahKadesa – I am so sick and tired of guys who act like boyfriends when another guy is_ _interested in a girl. #GrowUpDude_

Wow, my fans were standing by me; someone even said that she believed I was old enough to do what I wanted.

Some of the responses to Harry and I having an alleged relationship were as follows:

_ NattyKadesa- OfficialSarahKadesa I believe you are an amazing person who not only makes_ _incredible music, but also has a thinking head above her shoulders_

_ SerahDess- I know she can see who she wants to see. And if it is HarryStyles then I am ok with it._ _Everyone should be ok with it_

_ ILY_Ray_Day- OfficialSarahKadesa and HarryStyles ?! OMG OMG OMG, I wanna see your babies!_

Then some others were just downright mean

_ Ray_Day_is_a_hoe- she is with who? HarryStyles ? OfficialSarahKadesa back off bitch!_

_ Lost_Directioner- I think OfficialSarahKadesa so that is who is next? I thought Shane_Grey_C3 was_ _enough for you?_

_ Ugly_Sarah- I am sure OfficialSarahKadesa is dating him for his fame. She can't sing to save her life!_

_ I_Ship_Larry- I hate yah OfficialSarahKadesa because you are black and stupid #StupidHoe_

Yes, and it hurt, but what to do?

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- NattyKadesa thank you for that, I appreciate what you are doing._

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- SerahDess _

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- I_Ship_Larry I am pretty sure I am black, thanks for noticing. And as for stupid,_ _how low is your IQ? Is that the best you could come up with?_

Wow, that was daring, but did I care? No! I saw another tweet that made me laugh my head off.

_ Fangurl- OfficialSarahKadesa I break all the CDs of you I buy because you are untalented, use guys_ _and you are a nigga. #StupidHoe_

_ ILY_Ray_Day- Fangurl you stupid black girl! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?_

_ Fangurl- ILY_Ray_Day doesn't change the fact that she is a #StupidHoe and she is only talented in_ _bed_

_ ILY_Ray_Day- Fangurl what is your major problem? Is it that you are plain stupid? Or you are just_ _lost? Stop being a racist. This is Hate Crime!_

_ FanGurl- ILY_Ray_Day I don't care, I break her records all the time. She is still untalented._

_ ILY_Ray_Day- Fangurl if you wanna know how talented OfficialSarahKadesa is, then go watch her_ _live performance. She has worked hard to get to where she is._

I saw the Fangurl character back off and I smiled. I followed ILY_Ray_Day and retweeted her entire conversation.

_ ILY_Ray_Day- OMG! OfficialSarahKadesa is following me BACK! OMG, now I can die in peace! _

_ OfficialSarahKadesa- ILY_Ray_Day don't die, you are one of my fans, and ILY! XX_

_ ILY_Ray_Day- OfficialSarahKadesa I won't *fainted*_

I laughed, and retweeted before going on a following spree. I followed close to a hundred true fans and decided to call it a morning.

* * *

When I got out of bed, I took a shower and headed to the kitchen. The guys were having a conversation in inaudible whispers.

"Hello guys! What's the deal with the whispers?"

They looked at each other, and then Jerry cleared his throat. "Umm, we thought that maybe you wouldn't be willing to get out of bed."

"Oh, well, I did. And I have an idea. How about we spend the entire day outside? We go have fun, ride a few rides, eat out, go to NottingHill, et cetera, et cetera?"

I saw the two guys look at me, then at each other.

"Oh, well, I take back my offer . . ."

"No, we will go with you. See, it is sunny outside today. My skin doesn't get enough vitamin D!" Rhys said, taking my hand and we all smiled at each other.

One hour later, we were out, heading to NottingHill to have fun. Nice! I bought a few things and later, we went to a store and bought video games, movies and CDs.

"I don't care, I love it! I don't care! I love it!" I sang as the car raced towards home. Rhys was driving; Jerry and I were being crazy at the back seat.

We took a photo and I posted it on my twitter. I captioned _**Jerry looks like this jamming to I Don't Care by Icona Pop.**_

We had already taken a number of photos, so I selected one where I was with both of the guys and we were wearing huge goggles and wigs.

I captioned, _**hanging**_ _**out with my Mboys! **_

I got retweets instantly, and when I logged out of twitter, I got an alert. I saw a notification from twitter telling me that Zayn had tweeted me.

_ ZaynMalik - OfficialSarahKadesa you replaced us with them? _

_ ZaynMalik yes I did. _

I saw Jerry tweet a picture and he mentioned me, so I checked it to find the one where I was wearing a pirate's ensemble.

It was captioned _**Pirate of the Caribbean is my favourite movie. **_I looked a lot like Elizabeth. Ha-ha!

"Stupid twitter!" Rhys complained when I tweeted a photo of him and mentioned him. His phone kept buzzing from all the mentions he was getting. I had to hold in a laugh.

* * *

When we got home, we watched KickAss then I decided to do a twit cam with the guys. It went really well till when we decided to prank call Zayn Malik. Ha-ha.

"Where is my cash, IDIOT?" Rhys yelled, "I freaking told you not to call the coppers on me but you still did! Now, your girl is gonna pay!"

"Excuse me, what are you . . . "

"Zayn! Give 'em the money! They are gonna kill me!" I yelled, and Rhys poked me so I yelped.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't know who you are?"

"Are you an idiot? You got the wrong guy."

"Zayn! Help me!" I screamed, trying hard not to laugh.

"You had your girlfriend. Now, I don't want your dirty money anymore. I want you."

Ha-ha. That must have freaked Zayn out. I heard my phone buzzing in my pocket, but I ignored it. It had to be Zayn, calling to check if I was okay.

"What do you want from me? I will do anything."

"I want you to dye your hair pink."

"What?!"

"If you don't do it," Rhys paused, and Jerry grabbed my throat, making me yelp, "You will never see Sarah again!"

"You have Sarah?"

Next thing we knew, he started to cry. Aww, poor Zayn. I felt so guilty, Jerry and I burst out laughing.

"Aye Zayn! I am okay! It's me, Jerry and Rhys making your evening with a prank call. Oh, by the way, you should check Twitter."

I heard him scream then the line went dead. Should I be scared?


End file.
